Grow Up
by LumiLove
Summary: Mon été est passé bien trop vite à mon goût. Mais si j'avais pu imaginer qu'il me rattraperait de cette manière dès le premier jour... je ne l'aurais pas cru.
1. Disparaître

.

Nouvelle histoire, nouvelle angle mais toujours nos mêmes perso fétiches. Je les surkiffe ! Pas vous ?

J'avais cette histoire en tête donc j'ai préféré l'avancer et me lancer mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui lisent aussi **« Abandon »** , je ne vais pas vous laisser sans fin !

 **Disclamair :** Les principaux personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Je me suis juste permise de jouer avec leur âge. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'espère.

 **Univers :** De nos jours, quelque part aux Etats-Unis.

 **Rating :** T

 **Paring :** Everlark? Oui mais…

 **Résumé** : Une rentrée scolaire c'est comme un nouvel an. On se promet de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs, d'être plus aventureux, plus extraverti et surtout, surtout plus malin… sauf que parfois, le destin vous joue des tours. Bienvenue dans mon enfer !

 **Indication de lecture :** _**En gras/italique ce sont les flashs-back de leur été** ,_ sinon c'est plus ou moins le présent.

* * *

 **Celui qui voulait disparaître.**

* * *

 **Août**

Les plus belles vacances de ma vie !

 **Septembre**

Mon alarme vient de sonner mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Je suis réveillé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes au moins. Je suis là, à regarder le plafond tout en profitant de ce réveil en douceur. Je me dis que la fin de l'été est bien là, emportant avec elle une partie des souvenirs que je me suis créé et mes espoirs d'en revivre certains. Je tourne la tête vers ma fenêtre entrouverte, un souffle léger fait danser les feuilles de l'arbre du pendu et le soleil joue à cache-cache dans ses branches.

Avec ma famille nous avons emménagés ici quand j'avais six ans. Nous sommes passés d'un petit appartement pour cinq à une grande maison entouré d'un beau jardin et surtout : c'était la première fois que j'avais ma chambre pour moi tout seul. Avant ça, je la partageais avec mes frères et ce n'était pas tous les jours facile à vivre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Quelques jours après notre installation, un gros orage a éclaté. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été fasciné par la nature et les orages ne m'ont jamais fait peur. Alors cette nuit-là, je me suis accoudé à ma fenêtre, totalement excité par l'idée du spectacle qui allait se jouer sous mes yeux.

Bien emmitouflé dans ma couverture et à l'abri derrière ma vitre, je regardais les éclairs zébrer le ciel et faire trembler la maison quand tout à coup, un bruit sourd a résonné et un homme a percuté le haut de ma fenêtre brutalement. Son corps s'est mis à se balancer au bout d'une branche juste sous mon nez. J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie et j'ai détalé comme un lapin dans la chambre de mes parents. Je pleurais tellement à propos d'un homme qui était dehors dans les arbres qu'ils ont fini par me suivre. Mes pas précipités accompagnés de mes cris avaient sortis mes frères de leur sommeil et nous nous sommes tous les cinq retrouvés dans ma chambre à regarder à travers la vitre le fameux « monsieur pendu ». Sauf que le « monsieur pendu » s'est révélé n'être qu'une grosse branche pleine de touffe de feuilles qui avait due craquer sous la force du vent. Tout le monde est retourné se coucher en me laissant seul au milieu de ma chambre. Mes frères ne m'ont pas lâché avec cette histoire durant l'année qui a suivi et ma mère m'a une fois de plus fait comprendre à quel point je pouvais me montrer stupide. Seul mon père m'a embrassé pour me réconforter et m'a promis de descendre « le monsieur pendu » de l'arbre dès le lendemain matin. C'est ce qu'il a fait. L'arbre a été élagué et a en prime gagné ce nom débile qui ressort toujours de temps à autre lors des repas de famille.

Les yeux toujours fixés vers le feuillage, je souris à ses souvenirs d'enfance et puis à ceux beaucoup plus récents…

 ** __ Ok. Donc tu veux qu'on se dise des choses un peu personnelles ? Comme quoi ?_**

 ** _Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle ne quitte pas des yeux la foule en contrebas. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulent sur ses épaules et je devine chez elle une moue pleine d'incertitude, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait sûre de l'attitude qu'elle va adopter face à moi. Je n'en mène pas large mais ne lâche rien, j'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur elle._**

 ** __ Oui. Par exemple, ta couleur préféré qu'est-ce que c'est ?_**

 ** __ Oh oh ! Tu vas loin là!_**

 ** _Elle me met un petit coup d'épaule, en roulant les yeux avec un sourire moqueur. Ses cheveux lâchés me chatouillent le bras au passage et je ne peux empêcher un immense sourire de naître sur mon visage. Je suis au paradis avec elle à mes côtés. Mon air heureux semble la détendre un peu plus alors je retente ma chance._**

 ** __ Non sérieusement, c'est quoi ?_**

 ** _Elle baisse les yeux un instant avant de me regarder à nouveau. Je viens de marquer un point._**

 ** __ J'aime le vert. Et toi ?_**

 ** __ L'orange… mais crépusculaire, tu vois ? Genre, coucher de soleil._**

 ** _Elle me fait un petit « oui », de la tête mais à cet instant, je suis bien tenté de lui répondre le gris. Cette couleur ne m'a jamais paru aussi belle que dans ses yeux…_**

Je tends la main vers la fenêtre comme pour caresser, encore une fois, son doux visage quand des coups terribles sont frappés à la porte de ma chambre. Ma mère n'a pas pu résister à la tentation de me bousculer un peu. Elle éructe derrière la porte :

_ Peetaaaa ! Tu comptes rater ton premier jour espèce de fainéant ?! Dépêche-toi un peu, je ne veux pas entendre parlé d'un quelconque retard, tu m'entends ?

Sa voix sèche a fait disparaître ma magnifique hallucination pour me replonger d'un coup dans ma triste réalité. Mon été est fini et ma mère ne m'aime toujours pas. Je me redresse et frictionne énergiquement ma chevelure blonde. Elle ne m'aura pas. Je ne lui ferai plus la joie de paraître blessé ou atteint par ses remarques incessantes. Il s'est passé trop de choses cet été pour que je revienne en arrière. Si elle veut se battre, elle le fera seule. Je sors définitivement de mon lit et file vers la salle de bain. Je l'entends qui s'affaire au rez-de-chaussée et je souris en me disant que c'est quand même grâce à elle que tout a commencé…

 ** __ Peet', merde dépêche-toi ! On doit y aller, là !_**

 ** __ J'arrive !_**

 ** _Je dévale les escaliers en trombe, mon sac en travers du dos et ma casquette vissée sur la tête. Mon frère, Ryan, m'attend en bas. Je passe à côté de lui, évitant de justesse son croche-pied et traverse le salon sans ralentir pour rejoindre la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, c'est vers lui que je hurle :_**

 ** __ Voilà ! Qui attend qui maintenant ?_**

 ** _Stan qui est déjà installé au volant, me répond avec amusement :_**

 ** __Ouais, fais pas trop ton malin. Déjà que maman nous a pratiquement mis le couteau sous la gorge pour qu'on t'emmène avec nous, si tu ne restes pas tranquille, je te laisse au bord de la route comme le clébard que tu…_**

 ** _Mon casque sur les oreilles, je n'entends déjà plus rien. J'aime bien mes frères mais on n'a pas spécialement d'atomes crochus. Stan et Ryan ont à peine un an de différence tous les deux mais quatre et cinq avec moi. Ça aurait pu passer si en plus d'être le plus jeune, je n'étais pas aussi le souffre-douleur de ma mère. Elle a toujours espéré une fille. Elle avait fait une croix sur cette idée après leurs naissances pour finalement se remettre à espérer quand elle a appris qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. D'après mon père, elle était intimement persuadée que cette dernière grossesse serait la bonne sauf qu'elle a accouché d'un troisième garçon._**

 ** _Depuis ma naissance, rester près de moi est synonyme de galères pour mes frères. A chaque fois que je suis près d'eux, ils subissent son humeur massacrante alors qu'en gardant leur distance, ils vivent leur vie plus ou moins tranquillement. Je peux comprendre que le choix est vite fait. Je ne leur en veux même pas, avoir un instinct de survie n'est pas censé être un défaut. Et puis, j'ai hérité du caractère de mon père : calme et pas rancunier pour un sou. Ça m'a sauvé, je pense. Je regarde par la fenêtre et voir le paysage défiler me met définitivement de bonne humeur. Elle ne veut pas de moi dans ses pattes ? Eh bien, il n'y a pas qu'à elle que ça va faire des vacances après tout !_**

Elle vient de claquer la porte d'entrée. Je sais déjà depuis la veille comment je vais m'habiller donc je ne perds pas trop de temps en sortant de la salle de bain. Mon petit déjeuner avalé, j'attrape mes clés de voiture et file dehors. Il fait beau et la chaleur de l'été n'est pas encore retombée. Je respire à plein poumon et monte dans ma nouvelle voiture.

Il y a plusieurs choses que ma mère n'avait pas prévues pour moi cet été et l'une d'elles serait que ce petit séjour forcé me permettrait de me rapprocher de mes frères. Stan m'a carrément laissé son ancienne voiture vu qu'avec son nouveau boulot, il en aura une neuve. Je n'aurais jamais pu en rêver avant ! Elle n'est plus de première jeunesse mais il en a pris soin et je l'aime bien. Elle est noire avec une coupe un peu sportive, je ne me taperai pas du tout la honte avec et ça me changera du bus.

Ma vitre baissée, je roule tranquillement jusqu'au lycée. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde pour ce premier jour mais je me gare sans trop de difficulté. J'ai repéré le 4x4 de Finnick et me dirige vers ce dernier. La tête dans son téléphone, il ne me voit pas venir. Finnick et moi sommes amis depuis le primaire. Il est une sorte de grand frère pour moi et c'est en parti à lui que je dois de ne pas être devenu complètement asociale vu ma famille. Mon père est le seul a toujours avoir agi normalement vis-à-vis de moi mais avec l'entreprise familiale - nous détenons maintenant trois boulangeries en ville et il continue de faire lui-même le pain dans la plus ancienne- il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de temps à m'accorder.

_ Salut Finnick !

Il baragouine un bref « salut » et continue à faire glisser son doigt sur son écran. J'en déduis que c'est avec Annie qu'il est en pleine conversation. Annie, sa petite-amie, est en école privée pour fille à l'autre bout de la ville et leur téléphone portable fait partie intégrante de leur vie de couple. J'espère simplement qu'ils ont un forfait adapté. Je m'appuie sur son capot et tout en patientant, j'observe mes congénères qui s'apprêtent à vivre une nouvelle année de supplice à Panem Hight. D'ailleurs j'aperçois Gale qui arrive dans une voiture qui n'est pas la sienne. Bon sang, je lui tire mon chapeau, ce mec devrait-être dans le Guinness des Records ! Les filles ont beau savoir qu'il n'arrive pas à rester avec l'une d'entre elles plus de deux semaines d'affilées, elles succombent toutes.

Je ne reconnais pas la voiture donc je suis obligé d'attendre encore un peu pour voir qui est avec lui. Gale descend mais il me cache la conductrice. Tous les regards se portent vers eux donc j'en déduis qu'il a frappé fort, une fois encore. Il lui fait un bref salut et je découvre sa nouvelle victime : Madge Undersee. Rien de moins que la fille du proviseur et la propriété privée de Cato Hadley, pilier de l'équipe de basket du lycée ! Là, il s'est vraiment mis dans la merde et dès la rentrée! Il s'avance vers nous, en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard des curieux et il me tend la main.

_ Salut Peet'. Alors prêt pour notre dernière année ?

_ Ouais, enfin _votre_ dernière année, moi j'aurais encore un an à tirer ! Et toi ? Je vois que tu as décidé de faire fort dès le premier jour.

Je lui indique d'un regard Madge qui vient de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, elle m'a juste accompagné ce matin. Ma mère avait besoin de la voiture.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vis dans la Veine, le quartier le plus pourri de cette ville et Miss Reine de beauté a ses entrées au Capitole. Par quel heureux hasard s'est-elle retrouvée dans ta rue ce matin ? Et toi Peet' ? C'est quoi cette bagnole ? Ne me dis pas que ton frère te l'a lâchée ? Ta mère a pas crevé les pneus ou rayé la peinture ? Merde ! On se quitte des yeux un petit mois et c'est du grand n'importe quoi vous deux! On ne peut pas vous laisser seul sans que vous fassiez les marioles. Et puis dépêchez-vous un peu, je ne veux pas me faire remarquer par cet emmerdeur d'Abernathy dès le premier jour. Ca fait une plombe que je vous attends et ce pion est toujours en train de nous fliquer, pire qu'une tique. Peet' t'as ton chargeur avec toi ? J'ai oublié le mien et ma batterie ne fera pas la journée. Faut que je change de portable. J'en prendrais aussi un pour Annie, elle sera contente. Vous avez vu les derniers modèles ? Faudra que je me renseigne, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. Soit en s'en sort bien et on est pépère un ou deux ans, soit c'est la loose et on se retrouve à devoir craché bien plus pour la réparation que pour l'achat, je vous jure. Si j'étais …

Gale et moi, on se regarde sans rien dire. Il n'y a que Finnick pour donner l'impression de ne rien suivre de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui avant de vous bombarder de questions sur le comment et le pourquoi. Il ouvre la route sans s'arrêter de parler ni lâcher son portable et nous suivons. J'en profite pour glisser deux mots à Gale :

_ Il a raison. Tu vas devoir trouver autre chose que cette histoire de voiture quand Hadley va vous tomber dessus.

Gale me regarde sans se défaire de son sourire. Je sais que Cato est la dernière de ses préoccupations, surtout en ce moment, mais ce mec peut être vraiment teigneux quand ça lui prend et là, il s'agit de Madge. Personne ne comprend ce qu'ils font ensemble mais tout le monde est au courant, et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Gale a toujours eu un petit côté casse-cou mais il n'est pas fou non plus.

_ Mouais, on verra.

Finnick, Gale et moi, entrons dans l'enceinte du Lycée et rejoignons notre salle de classe. C'est reparti pour un tour ! La première partie de la journée c'est plutôt bien passé et nous sommes en train de faire la queue au réfectoire quand la voix de Cato s'élève au-dessus du brouhaha général.

_ Hawthorne !

Et voilà, j'en étais sûr. L'arrivée de Gale dans la voiture de Madge ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Gale devant nous, continue de se servir comme si de rien n'était alors que la tension est devenu palpable dans le self. Finnick et moi échangeons un bref regard avant de nous placer entre Gale et Cato. On ne fait pas marche arrière quand un ami risque de s'en prendre une.

_ Eh ! Hawthorne, qu'est ce qui se passe. T'entends pas quand on t'appelle ?

Cato s'est rapproché de notre petit groupe et telle la plèbe devant son souverain, les élèves se sont placés de part et d'autre de Cato et son petit fan club, entendez par là : Marvel, Tresh et Gloss. Le vrai prénom de Gloss, c'est Dylan mais ce gars se badigeonne tellement les lèvres de baume réparateur qu'on a tous finit par l'appeler comme ça dans son dos. Il est vraiment ridicule avec ses lèvres luisantes mais vu la montagne de muscles personne n'ose le lui dire en face. Tresh me fait un petit signe de tête que je lui rends. Lui et moi on se connait un peu mieux depuis que j'ai intégré l'équipe de lutte mais je n'ai pas encore compris ce qu'il fait si souvent avec les trois autres. Il semblerait que leur familles soient proches ou quelque chose comme ça. Je reviens à la scène qui se joue entre Cato et Gale.

_ Si, si je t'entends bien Hadley mais je ne voulais pas que cette dernière part de tarte me passe sous le nez. J'en ai rêvé tout l'été, elle est délicieuse, je t'assure. Impossible de retrouver le même gout ailleurs. Il faudra que je leur demande le nom du fournisseur.

Gale s'est redressé après avoir déposé la dite part de tarte sur son plateau et il regarde maintenant Cato sans sourciller.

_ C'est sûr que ce n'est pas dans le coin où tu vis que tu risques de trouver ce genre de chose. Heureusement que le lycée existe, sinon tu ne sortirais jamais de ton trou à rat.

Je me raidis mais Gale enchaîne très rapidement après la petite phrase assassine de Cato.

_ Voyons Cato, tout le monde sait que ton père le connait bien aussi ce « trou à rat ». Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il le parcourait en long, en large et en travers. Toi et moi on pourrait presque dire qu'on est cousin. Alors arrête de te la jouer et dis-moi clairement quel est ton problème, on ne va pas y passer la journée non plus.

On pourrait penser à un concours de vannes vu le ton faussement amical qu'il y a entre ses deux-là mais les mots qui ont été prononcés ont fait mouche des deux côtés. Je le sais parfaitement et j'espère que ça n'ira pas plus loin. Gale vient de la Veine, la partie la plus pauvre de la ville. Ce n'est pas un bidonville non plus mais les plus aisés n'hésitent pas à leur cracher dessus dès qu'ils le peuvent. Ils servent régulièrement de bouc émissaire en sommes. Quant au père de Cato, il a effectivement grandi dans la Veine avant de trouver un bon boulot et d'épouser la fille d'un des plus gros entrepreneurs de la région. Il a bien essayé d'occulter son passé mais tout fini toujours par se savoir et la tête de circonstance de beau-papa sur les photos parus dans le journal aurait de toute façon parlé pour lui.

_ Mon problème, c'est que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. Tu devrais le savoir.

_ Tes affaires ? Tu parles de quoi au juste ? Ta voiture, ton portable, ton vélo ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu frappes à la mauvaise porte. Je ne t'ai rien pris.

On sait tous qu'il parle de Madge mais tout comme Gale je n'apprécie pas beaucoup qu'il parle d'elle comme d'un objet. Cato reprend sans se départir de son air suffisant.

_ Tu sais très bien de _qui_ je parle Hawthorne.

_ Ah tu parlais de quelqu'un ? Excuse-moi comme tu as dit « mes affaires » ça m'a un peu perdu tu vois. Qui est cette heureuse personne qui semble avoir autant de valeur pour toi que ton porte-clefs ?

Cato fait la grimace sous l'insistance de Gale à le faire passer pour un gros misogyne mais il reste encore maitre de lui-même… pour le moment.

_ Je parle de Madge. C'est _ma_ copine donc reste loin d'elle, tu me feras plaisir.

Finnick et moi ne disons toujours rien mais restons à l'affut du moindre dérapage. A trois contre quatre ça peut paraitre couru d'avance mais je sais que Tresh ne se battra pas. A trois contre trois, c'est plus équitable. Gale s'apprête à en dire plus mais son œil capte quelque chose au fond de la salle et il finit plus simplement qu'il n'en avait l'intention :

_ Et ce sera tout ?

Je suis surpris, c'est bien la première fois que Gale s'arrête en si bon chemin. Même Cato est déstabilisé par sa réponse. Je regarde en arrière et j'aperçois Madge avec quelques filles. Son regard est teinté d'inquiétude mais je ne sais pas si pour Cato ou pour Gale qu'elle semble s'en faire. Cato décide que leur joute a assez durée et fais demi-tour pour rejoindre sa table. Il enlace Madge au passage mais le regard qu'elle jette à Gale ne m'a pas échappé. Si j'ai bien vu ce que je crois dans les yeux de cette fille, le problème est loin d'être réglé.

_ Tu nous explique ?

Nous sommes installés à une table un peu en retrait mais Finnick n'en peut plus d'attendre les explications de Gale. Et j'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerai bien comprendre.

_ On voit ça ce soir les gars ? Après les cours, on sera plus tranquille.

Donc nous avons raison. Il y a bien plus qu'une histoire de voiture entre eux. Le ton las de Gale nous convainc de ne pas en réclamer plus pour le moment et nous finissons de manger tranquillement en parlant un peu de nos vacances mais j'ai le sentiment de ne pas être le seul à avoir des choses à dire. Gale évite soigneusement le sujet Madge, et tout ce qui pourrait s'y rapporté, et même Finnick semble un poil sur la défensive. Il ne parle pas avec son aisance habituelle. Je me dis que ce n'est pas bien grave, qu'on verra tout ça plus tard et que tout redeviendra à la normal. Je me trompe lourdement.

La journée touche à sa fin et nous sommes près de nos casiers en train de récupérer nos affaires quand Haymitch Abernathy, le surveillant en chef du lycée nous tombe dessus.

_ Vous là, les trois mousquetaires ! On vous attend dans le gymnase, réunion spéciale. Faites pas cette tête-là, c'est Brutus qui m'envoie faire le facteur et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas mon boulot ! Alors bougez-vous, j'en ai d'autres à trouver.

Nous nous mettons en marche vers le gymnase. Ce n'était pas prévu mais vu que nous sommes tous les trois dans un club de sport, ce n'est pas improbable non plus. Finnick fait de la natation et s'en sort plutôt bien, il pourrait bien décrocher une bourse par rapport à ça. Idem pour Gale qui lui, brille dans l'équipe de basket et moi, j'ai intégré le club de lutte l'année dernière mais je ne suis pas dans l'équipe titulaire. C'est plus un hobby qu'un laisser-passer pour des études supérieures. Arrivés dans le gymnase nous remarquons que Cato, Marvel, Tresh et Gloss sont là aussi. Gale et Cato s'échange un regard qui en dit long avant de détourner la tête. Il y a quelques filles, parmi elles : Clove, Johanna qui se débrouille pas mal en athlétisme, etc. En gros tous les bons sportifs du bahut, quoi. C'est plutôt bon signe que je sois là ou c'est une erreur ? J'en suis toute à ma réflexion quand la porte du gymnase s'ouvre à nouveau en laissant passer quelques élèves supplémentaires puis Brutus, le responsable des sports (et accessoirement notre entraîneur à la lutte) et une autre fille. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Nos regards se croisent et je discerne la même chose dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne prenne un masque froid et distant. C'est une blague ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle est dans mon lycée ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Je ne la quitte pas des yeux et je la détaille sous toutes les coutures. Ses longs cheveux remontés en queue de cheval, son haut noir sans manche et son jean brut qui lui vont à ravir. Elle est à peine maquillée mais elle a tellement de présence. Mes souvenirs ne lui avaient pas rendu justice…

 ** _Depuis que je lui ai dit qu'il m'arrivait de passer du temps à la boulangerie de mes parents, elle m'a littéralement bombardé de questions. La glace est définitivement rompue entre nous et même si nous ne sommes pas saouls, nos bières nous ont bien aidés. Je me sens comme sur un nuage avec elle. Sur un plateau à plusieurs mètres du sol et les pieds dans le vide, nous avons le ciel à portée de main. Les lumières et la musique nous parviennent clairement d'en bas, là où la fête bat son plein._**

 ** __ Et ça t'arrive de créer de nouvelles recettes ?_**

 ** __ Oui, ça m'arrive même si la plupart du temps, je me contente de ce que nous avons l'habitude de faire._**

 ** __ Ah ! Je trouve ça génial, je suis nulle en cuisine._**

 ** _Elle rit et mes yeux n'ont pas quitté son profil, ses lèvres._**

 ** __ J'ai mangé des petits pains au fromage une fois, c'était délicieux ! Tu sais les faire ?_**

 ** _Elle a brusquement tourné son visage vers moi et je suis sûr d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, les yeux rivés sur sa bouche. C'est difficilement que je réponds à sa question :_**

 ** __ Euh, non mais je pourrais toujours essayer._**

 ** _J'ai bien envie d'ajouter « pour toi » mais j'ai peur de paraître stupide. Elle ne sourit plus mais me regarde simplement sans rien dire. Elle m'a vu. A cette idée, je sens que sa bouche m'attire de nouveau comme un aimant, je ne peux plus regarder ailleurs. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ai prudemment avancé ma tête dans sa direction. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine mais il faut bien que je me lance à un moment ou à un autre ? Trois jours que j'attends ça, je ne dois plus reculer. Elle ne fait pas mine de fuir pourtant plus les secondes passent et plus mes intentions sont claires. Est-ce qu'elle… est d'accord ? Son regard se pose subrepticement sur mes lèvres et je sais que oui. Un léger sourire sur le visage, je grignote la distance nous séparant, elle fait de même…_**

_ Mellark ! Une remarque ?

Je reviens à moi brusquement et fais un non de la tête à Brutus. Mon regard se reporte vers elle et le sien n'est clairement plus celui que j'ai connu il y a quelques semaines encore et mon cœur se sert. Apparemment nos souvenirs de cet été différent et je me suis menti à moi-même en espérant que pour elle aussi ça avait été un moment agréable.

 ** _Son corps pressé contre le mien, je fais glisser ma main libre le long de son bras. Appréciant le grain de sa peau, sa chaleur. C'est dans un léger bâillement que je l'entends murmurer :_**

 ** __ Je me sens bien avec toi._**

 ** _Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, bénissant les étoiles en silence et plus particulièrement celle responsable de cette rencontre._**

_ Bon les autres, vous ferez un petit compte-rendu à Monsieur Mellark, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il était là avec nous. Ces cours intensifs commenceront dès octobre donc faites bien attention à l'affichage dans les couloirs et à vos groupes de travail. Vous pouvez y aller.

Tous passent à côté de moi sans vraiment me porter attention, ils sont pressés d'en finir avec cette journée mais elle est là devant moi et je ne peux pas ne pas lui parler. J'hésite à quitter cette salle quand Brutus sort enfin, elle sur ses talons. Elle passe à côté de moi sans me faire le moindre signe. Je me retourne et la suis des yeux pour la voir sortir sans un regard pour moi. Dépité, je me mets en branle pour échapper à cet enfer quand à peine la porte passée, je suis collé au mur d'un geste brusque. Il n'y a plus que nous deux dans le couloir et elle me regarde de ses yeux gris. Ce n'est pas du désir que j'y vois, c'est de la colère. Elle se rapproche de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier la sentir si près. Elle chuchote et la sensation ne dure pas car ce qu'elle dit est assez clair et menaçant pour que je n'ai pas à la faire répéter :

_ Tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et je fais de ta vie un enfer ! C'est clair !

Elle a une poigne dont je ne me serais pas douté. Son bras bloque ma trachée, m'empêchant presque de respirer.

_ Est-ce que c'est clair, Peeta !?

L'entendre prononcer mon nom de cette manière est douloureux. Je lui réponds en détachant chaque syllabe.

_ Oui. C'est très clair.

Elle me relâche et réajuste sa tenue avant de partir. Son pas résonne dans le couloir, pendant que les battements de mon cœur tentent de revenir à un rythme normal. C'est bien elle. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'oublier et vu ce qu'elle vient de me dire, c'est que je ne suis pas fou. Je fais un tour par les toilettes avant de sortir, histoire de me passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et je prends la direction du parking où Finnick et Gale m'attendent encore. Maintenant nous sommes trois à vraiment avoir quelque chose à cacher. Du coup, je n'ai plus envie d'aller faire un tour, ni même d'entendre les explications de Gale. Non, tout ce que je veux c'est rejoindre mon lit et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Que dire de plus ? Ah oui, peut-être aurais-je dû commencer par ça ? Enchanté, je m'appelle Peeta Mellark, j'ai 16 ans, je suis en seconde année de lycée et ceci est définitivement le pire jour de ma vie !

* * *

 **Résolution n°1 : Toujours assumer ses actes !**

* * *

Et voilà, premier chapitre, la trame de base est posée. J'espère vous avoir donné envie d'en savoir plus. A bientôt.

 ** _Lumi^^_**


	2. Mourir

.

 **Disclamair :** Les principaux personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Je me suis juste permise de jouer avec leur âge. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'espère.

 **Univers :** De nos jours, quelque part aux Etats-Unis.

 **Rating :** T

 **Paring :** Everlark? Oui mais…

 **Résumé** : Une rentrée scolaire c'est comme un nouvel an. On se promet de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs, d'être plus aventureux, plus extraverti et surtout, surtout plus malin… sauf que parfois, le destin vous joue des tours. Bienvenue dans mon enfer !

 **Indication de lecture :** **_En gras/italique ce sont les flashbacks de l'été_** _,_ sinon c'est plus ou moins le présent.

* * *

 **Celui qui voulait mourir.**

* * *

 **Octobre**

Hummm, comment définir ma situation ? Je suis en seconde année de lycée, les cours ont repris depuis un mois à peine, j'ai retrouvé mes deux meilleurs amis, j'ai enfin une voiture, ma mère n'est plus aussi souvent sur mon dos et j'ai même retrouvé la fille qui m'a fait perdre la tête cet été. Que demander de plus me direz-vous ? Eh bien, une nouvelle vie ! Oui, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau lycée, peut-être même de nouveaux amis, vu les galères qui s'enchainent depuis quelques semaines mais surtout un nouveau cœur parce que celui que j'ai actuellement est mort, piétiné, déchiqueté par une fille aussi sublime que glaciale.

 ** _Début du mois_**

J'ai passé toute la nuit à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'on en arrive là. Katniss - parce que oui, il s'agit bien de _ma_ Katniss- n'est apparemment pas en deuxième année d'étude pour devenir prof de sport, comme elle me l'a dit cet été. Non ! Au lieu de ça, elle est **déjà** prof de sport et dans **mon** lycée. Enfin prof assistant… comme si ça changeait quelque chose. Elle m'a donc menti. Quoi qu'en y repensant, moi aussi je lui ai menti. Je lui ai dit que j'avais 18 ans alors que je n'en avais que 16. J'avais bien vu qu'elle était un peu plus âgée que moi donc quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait 20 ans, ça me paraissait plausible. Elle serait plus proche des 22/23 ans _si_ elle a bien suivi un cursus de sport et _si_ elle n'a pas doublé de classe ou changé de filière. Je devrais peut-être me sentir fière d'avoir mis la main sur une fille plus mure que moi mais là franchement, ce n'est pas le sentiment qui prédomine.

Je me retourne dans mon lit une nouvelle fois. Je lui ai menti sur mon âge, oui, mais pas sur ma vie, je veux dire que là c'est carrément autre chose ! Et puis pourquoi, elle m'a agressé comme ça ? On aurait pu parler. Je ferme les yeux et repense à ce moment où elle est véritablement entrée dans ma vie.

 ** __ Je peux m'assoir ?_**

 ** _Un bref coup d'œil, c'est tout ce à quoi j'avais droit._**

 ** __ Il parait que c'est un pays libre et nous sommes en pleine nature._**

 ** __ Je prends ça pour un oui, dans ce cas._**

 ** _Je souris tout en m'installant mais elle ne risque pas de le voir avec les yeux rivés sur les jongleurs devant elle. Ça me fait tout drôle d'avoir pu échanger quelques mots avec elle et j'espère silencieusement que ce ne seront pas les derniers._**

 ** __ T'es venue ici toute seule ?_**

 ** _Le regard qu'elle me lance à ce moment, m'invite à ne pas tenter une nouvelle approche mais je dois être demeuré parce que je fais exactement le contraire et j'enchaine :_**

 ** __ La plupart des gens viennent à plusieurs, en couple ou entre amis. C'est rare, d'être seul à ce type de festival._**

 ** _Elle semble troublée et reporte lentement son attention sur les jongleurs._**

 ** __ Toi aussi t'es seul, il me semble, non ?_**

 ** _Elle m'a répondu ! Elle m'a répondu ! Peeta, calme toi, dit quelque chose, vite !_**

 ** __ Non pas vraiment. Mes frères sont quelque part dans le coin._**

 ** _Je fais mine de regarder autour de moi et elle reste un moment sans rien dire. Je pense avoir grillé mon approche quand elle murmure quelque chose que je peine à entendre._**

 ** __ Je ne suis pas douée pour me faire des amis._**

 ** _Je ne sais pas si elle se parle à elle-même ou si c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse mais je saisi l'occasion._**

 ** __ Moi si ! A deux on devrait arriver à faire quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?_**

 ** _Elle ne répond pas mais je vois à son visage tendu qu'elle est en pleine réflexion. Doit-elle ou non continuer à discuter avec moi ? Oh oui, elle le doit parce que moi, je ne demande aps mieux que de discuter encore un peu avec elle. Alors, je me lance :_**

 ** __ Je m'appelle Peeta et toi ?_**

 ** _Ses yeux gris me regardent à nouveau, insondables._**

 ** __ Katniss._**

Tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit,…

Ma main s'écrase lourdement sur mon réveil et je me redresse lentement dans mon lit. Putain, avec à peine trois heures de sommeil, je sentais déjà que cette journée allait être carrément pire que les précédentes.

Je me suis trainé jusqu'à la salle de bain et j'ai profité du jet d'eau chaude pour me réveiller. Au moment, où je commençais vraiment à me détendre, la voix de ma mère a éclaté de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle sentait bien que ses paroles me touchaient moins qu'avant mais crier sur moi restait tout de même son petit plaisir. Grand bien lui fasse, plus rien ne pouvait me faire souffrir au-delà de ce que je vivais en ce moment.

Autant dire que sur le chemin du lycée, le soleil ne brillait pas, aucun vent frais ne caressait mes cheveux et arriver à l'heure en cours était le cadet de mes soucis. La seule chose que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait que je lui parle. Sur le parking Gale et Finnick était déjà là.

_ Ben alors Peet', on a failli décoller sans toi. Panne d'oreiller ? plaisante Gale.

_ Ouais, on peut dire ça. J'ai à peine dormi trois heures. Mais t'as pas bonne mine toi non plus. T'as rêvé de Cato ?

J'essaye de me laisser aller à l'humour parce que mes potes n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire et je ne voudrais pas saper le moral des troupes.

_ Pff, ne me parle pas de cet abruti. Les gens comme lui, je ne peux pas les blairer. Il a tout mais il faut qu'il trouve en plus le moyen d'écraser les autres de son mépris et de sa suffisance.

_ « Mépris » et « suffisance » ? Et tout ça dans la même phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hawthorne, tu prends des cours du soir ?

Finnick se met à rire et moi aussi. Gale tente de lui faire une balayette mais Finnick saute par-dessus avant de se mettre à courir vers le bahut. Gale se met à le pourchasser et je suis tranquillement derrière. C'est là que je l'aperçois. Madge est assise un peu plus loin avec quelques amies. Elle n'a pas quitté Gale des yeux un instant.

_ Bon, comme je vous le disais le jour de la rentrée, l'établissement met en place un système de cours supplémentaires pour les athlètes prometteurs que vous êtes. Vous connaissez maintenant vos groupes et vos horaires. Les filles travailleront essentiellement avec Melle Everdeen et les gars avec moi. Pour certains ateliers, se sera le contraire. Allez ! On s'échauffe tous avec trois tours de terrain puis chacun son groupe.

C'est aujourd'hui que commence officiellement le nouveau programme de sport. Brutus s'est élancé en marche arrière son sifflet au bout des lèvres pour nous donner le tempo avant de se retourner. Katniss s'est positionnée en arrière pour éviter à quelques flémards de commencer le cours en se la coulant douce. Je suis rentré un peu par hasard dans le club de lutte mais on fonde quelques espoirs sur moi d'après ce que j'ai compris et si ça peut me permettre de côtoyer Katniss plus facilement, je prends.

Depuis la rentrée, je ne l'ai ni recroisé, ni aperçu, rien. Donc là, je tiens une occasion. Je reste volontairement en arrière du groupe de mec mais si je ralentis encore plus, je vais me faire remarquer. C'est surtout dans les virages que je peux jeter un œil à Katniss mais elle ne regarde jamais vers moi. C'est frustrant à un point. Pour le dernier tour, je décide de rattraper les autres. Mon petit manège n'a rien donné et de toute façon, ce n'est pas là que je pourrais lui parler. Brutus nous installe sur le bord de la piste pour des échauffements et les filles s'installent à l'opposer pour faire de même.

_ C'est quoi le truc Peeta ?

_ Humm ? je dis en me tournant assez vivement vers Finnick.

_ Comment ça « c'est quoi le truc » ?

Finnick se penche vers moi tout en poursuivant ses étirements.

_ Me prend pas pour un con, t'es bizarre depuis la rentrée et même là, je vois bien que tu ne lâche pas les filles du regard. Y'en a une qui te branche? En même temps rien que pour reluquer l'assistante, ça vaut le coup de se taper un tour de rein.

Le regard lubrique de Finnick ne me plait pas. Jalousie ? Ouais sûrement. J'essaye de mettre de la conviction dans ma voix et surtout j'essaye de ne pas me montrer trop froid, avant de lui répondre.

_ Non, pas du tout. Rien à voir.

_ Eh ! Mellark, O'dair ! Concentration bande de gonzesses !

Finnick se retourne et je savoure ce moment de paix tout en sachant qu'il ne durera pas. Finnick ne lâche jamais le morceau.

_ C'est bon pour aujourd'hui !Tout le monde à la douche.

Je me redresse sans demander mon reste pendant que j'entends ci et là des murmures de protestations. Pour un premier entrainement, Brutus n'y est pas allé de main morte et je ne sais pas si on tiendra toute l'année comme ça. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas regarder vers les filles et me dirige vers nos vestiaires. Je récupère mes affaires pour me rendre aux douches quand je la croise. Son ensemble de sport rouge lui va comme un gant et sa peau, où l'on devine parfaitement une légère couche de transpiration, me laisse rêveur. Son souffle est encore un peu saccadé et bon sang, ce qu'elle est belle ! Son regard est froid comme la dernière fois mais on ne va pas s'en tenir là, non pas cette fois ! Je fais un pas décidé vers elle quand je sens qu'on m'attrape par derrière.

_ Oh ! Mellark tu verras ton amoureuse plus tard, là il faut qu'on discute.

Katniss semble surprise. Non, non ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle aille penser que j'en ai parlé à quelqu'un ! Elle est déjà assez remontée comme ça. Finnick m'entraine malgré moi vers les douches et je perds Katniss de vue.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Alors ? Qui c'est ?

_ Personne, je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ Oui et je ne te crois pas. Alors qui c'est ?

_ Bon sang Finnick t'es lourd.

Je lui tourne le dos et me savonne activement. Je ne me sens pas d'en parler, en tout cas pas temps que je n'aurais pas pu avoir une conversation satisfaisante avec elle. Quand et comment ? Ça c'est bien mon plus gros problème.

_ Répète ça Hadley ?

Ou peut-être pas…

Tous les regards se tournent vers Gale et Cato qui se font face. On pourrait entendre une mouche voler tellement la tension est grande entre eux. Seul le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule au sol résonne autour de nous.

_ J'ai dit que ta mère avait été vu plusieurs soirs de suite sortant de chez quelques amis de mon père, tard la nuit. Elle ne te tient pas au jus Hawthorne ? En même temps, il y a peut-être des choses qu'on préfère ne pas savoir sur sa mère, pas vrai les gars ?

Cato se retourne vers ses potes en commençant à mimer des gestes obscènes quand Gale lui saute à la gorge sans que personne ne l'ai vu venir. Cato glisse au sol puis se redresse rapidement avant de s'accrocher à Gale, lui envoyant un coup de genoux dans le ventre. C'est le signal.

Il y a ceux qui filent sans demander leur reste et ceux qui se mêlent à la bagarre. Je ne sais pas si c'est la vue d'un de mes meilleurs amis se battant avec Cato ou la colère accumulée par ma « non relation » avec Katniss mais je suis déchainé. Je tacle Marvel qui comptait frapper Gale à son tour et l'envoie valser à plusieurs mètres. L'instant d'après j'en ai deux contre moi. J'ai le temps de voir Finnick aux prises avec Gloss et Davis puis quand ma mâchoire rencontre le point de Marvel, les choses deviennent floues. Les douches se sont transformées en ring de boxe, l'odeur du sang se mêlent aux effluves de gels douche et de shampooing, je ne sais plus qui est avec qui et franchement… je m'en fou.

_ Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?!

La voix du proviseur Undersee dépasse largement le niveau de décibel auquel il nous a habitué ces dernières années. Je crois aussi que c'est la première fois qu'un tel foutoir a lieu au sein de l'établissement. Il recommence à hurler, réveillant mon mal de tête.

_ Vous vous êtes crus dans un zoo bande de petits cons ?! Non, ne la ramenez pas Hadley ! Je me fous de savoir qui est votre père, j'ai 10 personnes qui jurent que tout ça à commencer à cause de vous !

Le reste n'est pas audible. Le proviseur a apparemment repris son calme et la secrétaire Trinket s'est mis à classer des dossiers à grands coups de tiroirs. Je tiens toujours la poche que m'a donnée l'infirmière sur le coin de ma mâchoire et j'essaye de faire le vide autour de moi.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que là tout de suite, ce qui me hante ce n'est pas la douleur ou la réaction de mes parents dans les heures qui vont venir. Encore moins, mon mois de punition. Non, ce qui me hante c'est le regard de Katniss quand Brutus et d'autres profs sont venus nous séparer. Le nez en sang et à moitié nu, je n'avais rien pour faire le fier et le regard qu'elle m'a jeté était sans équivoque aucune. S'il y avait eu une chance infinitésimale pour que je touche son cœur à nouveau. Elle venait de partir en fumée. Je venais de lui prouver que je n'étais qu'un gamin.

Je ferme les yeux fortement et respire un bon coup. Je suis le dernier dans la salle d'attente. Les autres parents sont venus chercher leurs progénitures depuis un moment et Finnick, dont les parents sont en voyage, a pu rentrer chez lui seul. C'est peut-être pour ça que le proviseur se lâche autant. Il a oublié que je suis encore là.

Mes parents ne viendront pas avant d'avoir fermés boutiques de toute façon. Je les connais assez pour savoir que ma mère ne l'envisagera même pas et que mon père n'ira pas contre elle. Autant prendre mon mal en patience. Au bout de 2 minutes à peine la mère de Cato arrive. Grande, blonde, élancée, le regard aussi hautain que celui de son fils, avec une tenue et un maquillage impeccables, elle est escortée par Abernathy vers le bureau de Trinket.

Cette dernière minaude à son attention avant de prévenir le proviseur que la mère du jeune Hadley est arrivée. La porte s'ouvre laissant sortir Gale alors que le proviseur invite Mme Hadley à rentrer dans son bureau. Gale s'assoit à côté de moi, l'œil noir (dans tous les sens du terme) et le regard lointain. Je lui laisse un moment.

Abernathy est ressorti et Trinket rassemble ses affaires. Elle nous souhaite une bonne soirée et passe la porte à son tour. Je pousse un profond soupir. Cette journée ne va jamais finir ?!

_ J'ai merdé Peet'. J'aurais dû garder mon calme.

Gale vient de briser le silence. La tête entre les mains, il se frotte énergiquement la tête avant de continuer.

_ J'aurais dû mais quand ce connard à commencer à déblatérer sur ma mère.

Ses poings se referment sur ses tempes et je me penche vers lui.

_ Laisse Gale, ne te prend pas la tête. Tout le monde sait que c'est lui qui a commencé. Même le proviseur l'a dit.

_ Ouais, ouais mais le proviseur, son autorité, elle s'arrête aux murs de cette putain d'école ! Il fera quoi si le père d'Hadley décide de « blacklister » ma mère en signe de représailles contre moi ? On survit grâce aux ménages qu'elle fait chez ses bandes de friqués. Elle a même commencé à bosser de nuit pour nous.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. La mère de Gale est seule pour élever ses quatre enfants depuis le décès de son mari et elle a interdit à mon ami de gâcher ses chances d'entrer à l'université en trouvant un petit boulot. Si Cato veut se venger, pointer la mère de Gale du doigt sera super efficace.

_ Merde ! Peet', merde !

Le proviseur ressort de son bureau au même moment. Gale et moi nous redressons comme un seul homme. Le proviseur me jette un œil surpris, je le savais qu'il me croyait déjà chez moi, puis il reporte son attention vers la mère de Cato. Il lui serre la main et l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Cato ne dit rien mais quand il passe près de Gale, je jure que sa lèvre boursoufflée vient d'esquisser un sourire.

Quand le proviseur revient vers nous, il nous toise un instant avant de nous intimer de partir. D'après lui inutile de rester là plus longtemps, de toute façon vu le nombre d'heures de travaux forcés qu'il nous a donné, ce lycée va définitivement devenir notre seconde maison.

Une fois dehors, j'ai dû mal à croire que tous ses évènements se sont déroulés au cours d'une seule journée. Je propose à Gale de le raccompagner et le trajet se fait dans un silence plutôt lourd. C'est seulement arrivé près de chez lui que je lui glisse que peu importe ce que fera Cato, on ne le laissera pas tomber. Par « on », il sait que je parle aussi au nom de Finnick. Il me fait un sourire sans joie et c'est quand je m'apprête à remettre le contact que je la vois. Madge est garée juste en face de chez Gale. Son visage est soucieux. Là, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

_ Tu vas m'expliquer ce que fait la fille du proviseur devant chez toi ?

Gale relève brutalement la tête pour regarder et se pince les lèvres en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Son regard passe de l'un à l'autre, il s'agite.

_ Pas aujourd'hui Peeta.

Il veut descendre de voiture mais je le retiens par le bras.

_ Déconne pas Gale. C'est Madge Undersee, ok ! La propriété de Cato _et_ la fille du proviseur, je te jure que tu ne veux pas de cette merde maintenant dans ta vie !

Son regard se tourne à nouveau vers elle et putain, je n'aime pas ce que j'y vois !

_ Gale, merde ! Pas elle !

_ Ecoute Peeta c'est compliqué, ok ? Mais de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Je te demande juste de ne rien dire pour le moment. Fais ça pour moi. Je t'expliquerai tout mais pas aujourd'hui, là je veux juste la… je veux juste rentrer.

Son regard est perdu. Son cerveau doit être en train de surchauffer et je crois qu'il a besoin que je fasse ça pour lui. Que je lui laisse du temps. Je relâche son bras et il me sourit tristement avant d'ajouter :

_ Eh ! Pas un mot à Finnick.

_ C'est clair que s'il apprend ça, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Un vrai sourire éclaire le visage de mon pote et il descend de la voiture pour rejoindre celle de Madge qui démarre presqu'aussi tôt. Je reste là quelque secondes puis me décide à mettre le contact pour rentrer chez moi. J'ai encore mes parents à affronter et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

 ** _Maintenant_**

Au final, je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Katniss et Gale et moi n'avons pas encore pu avoir un moment pour discuter de Madge. En même temps, il y a plus grave pour lui. Cato a été jusqu'au bout de sa connerie et sa mère ne trouve pratiquement plus de boulot dans les beau quartiers de Panem. J'espère simplement que ça ne va pas durer.

Mon réveil sonne, il est 3h du matin. Je me lève sans rechigner en me disant que peut être d'ici le mois prochain, j'aurais droit à plus de 4h de sommeil par nuit. Je me prépare et rejoins mon père qui m'attend déjà dans la voiture. Etre cantonné à 1 mois de travaux généraux dans l'enceinte du lycée par le proviseur ne suffisait pas à ma mère. Il fallait d'après elle : « Que je comprenne que dans la _vraie_ vie, on se lève le matin pour survivre et mettre du pain sur sa table le soir, on ne se lève pas pour aller foutre des pains (je jure que j'ai essayé de ne pas rire !) aux enfants de la clientèle ! ». Donc à mes heures de corvées au lycée se sont ajoutées celles à la boulangerie.

Non, ça ne me fait plus rien, vraiment. J'ai accepté l'idée que les planètes, le ciel et l'enfer ait décidé de se liguer contre moi. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre. J'attends simplement de savoir qu'elle sera le contenu du prochain chapitre de ma misérable vie.

Peeta Mellark, 16 ans, no life.

* * *

 **Résolution n°2 : Ne plus fuir les conflits !**

* * *

Le contenu du prochain chapitre de sa misérable vie ? C'est pour bientôt…


	3. Espérer

**Disclamair :** Les principaux personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Je me suis juste permise de jouer avec leur âge. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'espère.

 **Univers :** De nos jours, quelque part aux Etats-Unis.

 **Rating :** T

 **Paring :** Everlark? Oui mais…

 **Résumé** : Une rentrée scolaire c'est comme un nouvel an. On se promet de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs, d'être plus aventureux, plus extraverti et surtout, surtout plus malin… sauf que parfois, le destin vous joue des tours. Bienvenue dans mon enfer !

 **Indication de lecture :** **_En gras/italique ce sont les flashbacks de l'été_** _,_ sinon c'est plus ou moins le présent.

* * *

 **Celui qui voulait espérer**

* * *

 **Novembre**

C'est de pire en pire pour la famille de Gale. Je ne sais pas ce que représente le nom des Hadley pour la classe aisée de Panem mais il a bien réussi son coup. Ça fait un mois que la mère de Gale ne trouve plus rien de ce côté de la ville. Il représente peut-être un petit pourcentage de la population mais ils restent les plus riches et les plus gros consommateurs de services à la personne que le monde ait jamais porté. C'est à croire qu'ils ne font plus rien par eux-mêmes si ce n'est amener leur fourchette à leur bouche et se torcher le cul.

Je n'ai jamais été très vindicatif envers les plus aisés mais depuis ce qui arrive à Hazelle, je l'ai mauvaise. J'en ai parlé à mon père et il pense pouvoir proposer un poste à la mère de Gale dans l'une de nos boulangeries mais ce ne sera qu'un petit mi-temps. Ma mère surveille bien trop les comptes et nous n'avons pas de besoin en ce moment.

C'est avec cette unique bonne nouvelle depuis des mois que je suis en route pour le lycée. La prochaine bonne nouvelle pour moi sera la fin de ma pénitence dans trois petits jours. Plus de corvées de nettoyage au lycée et plus de corvée de pain à la boulangerie.

Je me gare à ma place habituelle et repère Finnick adossé à un mur. La tête dans son portable, il textote à Annie comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs j'y pense. Ça fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu. En même temps avec des journées de 16h de travaux forcés qui a le temps de voir les amis de ses amis ?

_ Salut Finn' !

Il m'en donne cinq sans même lever la tête de son portable.

_ Comment vas Annie ?

Je lui demande ça en regardant son écran et il met un petit temps avant de me répondre.

_ Elle va plutôt bien, merci.

C'est tout ? Bizarre. D'habitude quand on prononce son prénom, il n'en peut plus de s'étaler sur la perfection de sa copine et à quelle point c'est une fille extraordinaire et là, elle va juste : bien.

_ T'es sûr ?

Il relève la tête vers moi.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

Son « oui, pourquoi ?» ressemblait plus à un _« oui, pourquoi, t'as entendu dire quelque chose ? »_ mais je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. J'avais déjà assez à faire avec le cas Gale/Madge et mon propre cas désespérer pour m'en ajouter un autre. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Katniss. Enfin si je l'ai vu mais impossible de lui parler. Et avec mes heures de travail en plus, impossible de l'intercepter à la fin d'une journée.

_ Non rien, je demande. Au fait Gale n'est pas encore là ?

_ Non. Il va surement se pointer en retard, il les cumule en ce moment.

_ Ah, ouais ?

_ Ouais ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'est dégoté un boulot de nuit pour aider sa mère. Je vois que ça.

Finnick relève à nouveau la tête de son écran. Il a l'air dégoûté et je le suis tout autant que lui.

_ J'ai justement un truc à lui dire concernant sa mère…

_ Peeta ?

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Delly, une des filles de ma classe. Plutôt mignonne dans son genre, gentille, un peu trop peut-être mais surtout très facile à décrypter. Je peux entendre son cœur battre la chamade d'ici.

_ Delly.

Elle rougit. Elle rougit à chaque fois que je prononce son prénom. Alors imaginez quand je lui lâche un sourire. Heureusement que ça n'arrive pas trop souvent.

_ Hum, Finnick.

_'Alut.

Finnick ne l'a même pas regardé. Elle reste un moment sans voix avant de finir par réussir à ouvrir la bouche.

_ Humm, oui, je voulais te… je voulais te…

Elle cherche ses mots, elle lutte et j'ai presque mal pour elle. Elle le sait que je ne mords pas pourtant. Je la regarde essayant d'avoir un visage encourageant mais pas trop.

_ Euh… je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour la compétition qui va avoir lieux bientôt.

Elle a tout sorti dans un souffle.

_ La compétition qui a lieu à la fin du mois ?

Je suis plutôt étonné qu'elle vienne déjà m'encourager pour ça.

_ Oui, oui. Celle-ci.

Elle rougit encore plus et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il y a autre chose.

_ Mais je ne suis même pas certain d'être parmi les titulaires, tu sais ?

Et c'est vrai qu'avec toutes les corvées que j'ai accumulées et mon manque de sommeil, mes résultats n'ont pas été extraordinaires ses derniers jours.

_ Oh, si je suis sûre que tu seras titulaire ! En tout cas je serais là pour t'encourager et… et…

Ça y est, on y vient.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

La sonnerie vient de retentir, la faisant sursauter comme si une bombe avait explosée à côté d'elle.

_ Excuse-moi ! Je t'empêche d'aller en cours. Bon ben à plus tard Peeta.

Elle file aussi vite que le vent ce que je trouve totalement débile puisque nous allons dans la même direction. Nous sommes dans la même classe mais je pense qu'elle l'a déjà oublié. Finnick se rapproche de moi et me tape vigoureusement le dos.

_ Cette fille en pince pour toi depuis l'école primaire. Tu vas la faire languir encore longtemps ?

_ Arrête de déconner Finnick. C'est Delly, c'est pratiquement de l'inceste à ce niveau-là.

_ Peut-être pour toi mais pas pour elle visiblement donc fait quelque chose sinon on la retrouvera un jour, pendue au milieu du gymnase avec « Peeta pour la vie » écrit en lettre écarlate sur son ventre.

J'ai comme un flash au moment où il me dit ça et c'est trop flippant.

_ Mais t'es complètement barré!?

Finnick rigole et se met à avancer avant de me lâcher l'info :

_ Elle voulait t'inviter au Bal de l'Automne tête de con !

Je reste figé. Le Bal de l'Automne ? Merde mais oui, les affiches sont partout. Ce truc est la semaine prochaine, juste avant les vacances !

_ Finnick si c'est ça, ça craint. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec elle.

_ Tient, c'est marrant ce que tu dis. J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais sorti un truc du genre : _« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller »_ mais tu viens de préciser que tu ne voulais pas y aller avec _elle_. Donc avec qui voudrais-tu y aller ?

Je ne réponds pas et nous nous rendons chacun dans notre salle de classe.

Quelques heures plus tard, je le rejoins à la cafétéria. Il est seul.

_ Gale n'est pas venu finalement ?

_ Non.

Je regarde vers l'extérieur. Le temps n'est pas encore trop frais, on aurait pu aller manger dehors. Demain peut-être.

_ Il n'a même pas répondu à mon texto, ça craint. J'ai pourtant précisé que j'avais une bonne nouvelle pour sa mère.

_ Laquelle ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de m'en parler tout à l'heure.

Il avale une bouchée de sa pizza et me regarde en attente de ma réponse quand son regard change de direction. Je me retourne juste au moment où Johanna Mason arrive à notre table.

Johanna Mason, 18 ans, en dernière année, spécialiste du 200 et du 400m haie. Elle est un peu plus petite que moi, dans les 1m75, longiligne et plutôt mignonne. Le genre de beauté brune qui attire souvent les regards et elle le sait très bien.

_ Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir trois secondes ?

_ Ouais bien sûr.

J'ai répondu pour nous deux mais je ne crois pas que Finnick m'en voudra. On n'a pas de problème avec Johanna. Personne n'a de problème avec Johanna, sauf ceux qui veulent avoir des problèmes avec Johanna. Ouais c'est bizarre, mais c'est ce qui décrit le mieux le genre de relation qu'on peut avoir cette fille.

Elle attire une chaise jusqu'à notre table, qu'elle retourne avant de se positionner à califourchon dessus, juste entre nous deux. Elle replace sa frange derrière son oreille et se penche un peu plus vers nous, comme pour partager une info confidentielle.

_ Vous savez que c'est bientôt le bal de l'Automne ?

Juste à la mention de bal, je me sens mal à nouveau. Finnick a quasiment arrêté de respirer en attente de la suite.

_ Calmez-vous les gars, calmez-vous !

Le sourire énigmatique de Johanna aurait plutôt tendance à susciter une réaction contraire cependant.

_ Finch et moi, on aurait bien envie d'y aller vous voyez ? Histoire de s'amuser un peu après tout ce qu'on a déjà subi depuis la rentrée.

Oui, je vois très bien de quoi, elle parle. L'entrainement et les embrouilles… Elle poursuit.

_ Mais contrairement au bal de fin d'année, on ne peut pas y inviter quelqu'un d'extérieur au lycée. Vous me suivez ? Donc avec Finch, on s'est dit que Gale et vous, accepteriez peut-être de vous y pointer avec nous puisqu'il est hors de question d'y aller avec des gros nazes du genre de Gloss et encore moins avec des petits boutonneux aux mains baladeuses. On a un certain standing à tenir vous voyez ? Vous trois, vous êtes cool et on sait que vos mains resteront dans vos poches.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche quand Johanna pose son index sur mes lèvres. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'a pas fait un petit quelque chose un contact aussi… intime.

_ Non, pas de réponse immédiate. Demandez à Gale ce qu'il en pense et réfléchissez-y.

Elle sourit puis se tourne vers Finnick.

_ Toi Finnick, Annie sera ok ?

Puis elle revient vers moi.

_ Toi, Peeta, t'es célibataires à ce que je sache ? Non ?

Son regard est plutôt intense, son foutu doigt toujours posé sur mes lèvres et tout à coup : _BAM !_ Le bruit d'un plateau qui se fracasse en beauté juste suivi d'un petit cri de souris. On tourne tous les trois la tête. Delly Cartwright est rouge sang. Son regard d'animal pris en faute va de son plateau gisant à ses pieds au drôle de tableau que Johanna et moi devons lui offrir. Cette dernière pige le truc en deux secondes et se fait le petit plaisir de caresser ma joue avant de se relever et de passer devant Delly d'une démarche langoureuse. Finnick se retient de rire mais pour Delly c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Elle laisse tout en plan et cours se réfugier je ne sais où.

_ Je ne sais pas pour toi, ni pour Gale mais moi ça me tente bien ! On ne devrait pas s'ennuyer à cette soirée.

Finnick recommence à manger bien plus léger que tout à l'heure et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis tenté de rattraper Delly mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je n'y peux rien si elle en pince pour moi et lui dire tout de suite qu'il faut qu'elle m'oublie, ça ferait peut-être trop en une journée ? D'un autre côté, se vider un peu la tête à cette soirée entre amis. Ça pourrait être la bonne option.

C'est seulement deux heures plus tard que Gale a répondu à mon message. Il m'a demandé de passer chez lui après les cours avec Finnick et c'est ce que nous avons fait.

Finn' avait raison. Gale avait bossé une bonne partie de la nuit à l'usine de charbon. C'était exténuant, ça payait mal mais ça payait. La réaction impulsive de Gale coûtait cher à sa famille. En même temps qui allait regretter la branler qu'il avait mis à Cato ? Surement pas moi ! C'était juste bien cher payé. Je lui ai parlé de l'offre de mon père concernant le poste à mi-temps pour sa mère et il m'a regardé en s'approchant de moi comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

_ Oh, je t'adore mec !

_ Oh, oh du calme, vous deux. Attendez que je sois sorti, je ne veux pas assister à ça !

Finnick a pris un air dégoûté et Gale s'est levé pour directement téléphoner à sa mère. Je lui ai recommandé de passer voir mon père avant la fin de la journée et c'est ce qu'elle a promis de faire. Ça faisait du bien de voir un sourire sur le visage de Gale et je n'imaginais même pas celui de sa mère.

Une fois les cours transmis et deux/trois parties de jeux vidéo disputées, le sujet bifurqua sur la demande de Jo et la réaction un tantinet prononcée de Delly.

_ Cette fille est love de toi depuis des années. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais rien vu ?

Le corps de Gale semblait hésité entre partir dans un fou rire ou garder un air de profonde pitié.

_ Si, si mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là, c'est dingue !

_ Ben, je pense qu'on devrait accepter l'idée de Jo. La renarde et elle, on les connait, elles sont plutôt bien foutues et ça nous fera de bons alibis pour ne pas y aller avec d'autres et encore plus pour ne pas nous faire emmerder.

Finnick tique.

_ Depuis quand Gale Hawthorne ne veut pas se faire emmerder par la gente féminine ? T'as vraiment viré de bord ?

_ Déconnes pas. Ça me semble une bonne idée c'est tout.

Gale croise mon regard avant de revenir sur notre organisation en vue de la soirée. Je suis sûr que Madge a quelque chose à voir là-dedans mais on verra plus tard. Finn' ira chercher les filles puisqu'ils habitent dans le même coin tandis que j'irais chercher Gale. Ça ne fera pas « couple » et ce sera pratique.

Le jour J, j'étais plutôt détendu. Oui, bien sur Katniss restait toujours un point d'interrogation dans ma vie mais c'était plus facile pour moi de ne pas systématiquement chercher à la voir. Ne pas penser à elle, c'était autre chose. En tout cas, cette distraction venait à point nommé. Et je n'étais pas le seul à qui ça ferait du bien. Pendant le trajet, j'avais discuté avec Gale du cas « Madge Undersee » et je comprenais beaucoup mieux la situation. Difficile même de lui en vouloir. Il allait devoir serrer les dents ce soir parce que ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait là-bas avec Cato.

Nous retrouvons le reste du groupe et c'est le grand saut. On rentre dans la salle tous ensembles, Johanna a volontairement attrapé mon bras et Finch s'est glissée entre Gale et Finnick. Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié dans ce lycée, on a beau se trouver à un simple bal de l'Automne (pourquoi d'ailleurs ce besoin de faire un bal à chaque changement de saison ?), on aurait plutôt tendance à se croire à la soirée de remise des Golden Globes. Pas de limousine mais des voitures de sports et des tenues chics, en veux-tu, en voilà. Je suis bien content d'être un mec parfois (souvent en fait !) parce qu'un simple costume fait parfaitement l'affaire pour nous alors que pour les filles : c'est un véritable marathon trois semaines avant l'événement.

Johanna resserre sa prise sur mon bras quand nous nous retrouvons en pleine lumière. Je vois le regard des mâles sur elle et c'est là que je me rends compte de l'effet qu'elle peut susciter. C'est vrai que la plupart du temps, c'est en survet' ou en jean que je la vois. Je n'avais pas vraiment fais attention à sa tenue de ce soir avec son manteau et notre arrivée séparée. Elle met fait penser à Keira Knightley avec sa robe verte fluide, exagérément dos nu, et ses cheveux remontés lâchement au-dessus de son cou. Son teint de pâle tranche avec son regard charbonneux et animal. Elle plait et elle le sait. Elle me sourit mutine avant de se pencher vers moi et de me murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle pense qu'elle va vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup s'amuser ce soir avec moi. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à avaler ma salive.

La soirée est bien avancée. Assis à notre table, Johanna est en pleine discussion avec Finnick tandis que Finch danse avec Gale. Je crois qu'il a suivi mon conseil et décidé de s'amuser un peu. Il la fait tournoyer et elle rit aux éclats, attirant inexorablement l'attention sur eux. Il sait y faire et la moitié des filles de la salle au moins voudraient être à sa place. Sa robe de mousseline rose vole autour d'elle, mettant son teint parsemé de taches de rousseur en valeur et ses boucles rousses tressautent à chacun de ses mouvements comme dans une pub pour après-shampoing. Son corps de gymnaste à lui seul aurait fait des envieuses mais là, c'est le coup de grâce. En plus avec Gale, ils forment vraiment un beau couple. Parmi, l'assistance, j'aperçois Madge, très belle, elle aussi dans sa robe noir. Le contraste avec sa blondeur la fait paraître plus femme, plus inaccessible. Assis à la table de Cato, elle ne semble pas beaucoup profiter de sa soirée. Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais je me demande si parfois, elle regarde du côté de Gale.

J'en suis encore à discourir pour moi-même quand un changement s'opère. Les lumières se font plus tamisées et la musique ralentie. Une session de slow. On se serait cru à une boum, je vous jure ! Sauf que c'est là que Johanna se lève et me tend la main. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie mais j'ai été bien élevé. On ne laisse pas une demoiselle debout comme ça. J'attrape sa main et nous prenons la place de Gale et Finch sur la piste. Johanna se colle à moi et j'essaye de rester concentrer sur le rythme de la musique plutôt que sur celui de mon cœur. Eh ! Je suis un mec et là, notre proximité est quelque peu… dérangeante.

_ Je pense que le loup ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de sa tanière.

Je regarde Johanna. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Elle se rapproche encore de moi (si c'est possible) et colle ses lèvres à mon cou, ce qui n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

_ On n'a jamais beaucoup parlé toi et moi Peeta ? Tu es arrivée l'année dernière au bahut et c'est seulement depuis ses cours de sports avancés qu'on a réellement eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance.

Son souffle caresse mon oreille et je me détache un peu d'elle. Enfin j'essaye.

_ Non, non, Peeta. Attend tu vas tout gâcher. Je te l'ai dit : le loup ne va pas tarder à sortir de son trou.

_ Je ne comprends pas trop où tu veux en venir là Johanna mais ça ne me parait pas ressembler à notre deal cette proximité.

Elle doit me trouver très drôle parce qu'elle se met à rire, d'un rire sacrément sexy et quelques visages se tourner vers nous malgré la pénombre.

_ Tu serais bien le premier à t'en plaindre, tu sais ?

Elle redevient soudain sérieuse.

_ J'aime chasser Peeta. Quand je parle de chasser, je parle des hommes bien sûr. J'aime leur regard sur moi, j'aime leur laisser croire qu'ils mènent le jeu alors que c'est moi qui ai toutes les cartes en main. Mais je ne suis qu'une faible femme tu vois et parfois, je me laisse prendre à mon propre jeu. A ce moment, là, je feins l'indifférence, la colère parfois même le dégoût mais tout ça n'a qu'un but : me protéger.

De sa voix suave, elle continue de se confier à moi tout en dessinant, je ne sais quoi sur mon épaule.

_ Je ne prétends pas que ce soit bien ou mal mais c'est comme ça que je suis Peeta. Alors je fais avec. Mais j'espère secrètement qu'un jour quelqu'un mettra fin à mes petits jeu, bouleversera mon cœur et mes sens et sera digne de tout ce à quoi j'aurais renoncé pour lui. Tu me suis ?

_ Oui.

Est-ce qu'elle parle de moi ? Elle sourit, poussant le vice à venir frotter son nez contre ma carotide. Ça devient vraiment inconfortable pour moi.

_ Je ne sais pas quelles sont ses motivations à elle. Mais elle joue au même jeu, en ce moment. Elle feint l'indifférence et la colère mais je sais ce qu'elle cache parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il m'arrive de faire moi aussi. Tu es chassé Peeta. Tu es chassé par quelqu'un qui veut de toi aussi fort qu'elle ne le veut pas. Que lui as-tu fais vilain garnement, hein ?

Jo s'est légèrement éloigné de moi. Je cherche la sincérité dans son regard et surtout ce qu'elle cherche à me dire.

_ Regarde sur ta gauche Peeta. Non ! Pas comme ça, doucement ! Nous allons tourner tout en dansant, tu vas baisser la tête sur mon épaule comme si tu voulais l'embrasser et tu vas la relever quand je te le dirais. Ok ?

_ Ok ?

Ce manège ne rime à rien mais Johanna peut-être très envoûtante, très dominatrice quand elle le veut et me faire tourmenter comme ça, est tout de même 100 fois plus agréable que ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières semaines. Je suis le mouvement qu'elle amorce, je vais même jusqu'à réellement laisser mes lèvres effleurer son épaule nue. Elle soupire.

_ Maintenant.

Je relève la tête et je la vois. Ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne recule rapidement mais mon cerveau a tous enregistré. Elle porte une robe bleu nuit légèrement scintillante à une bretelle qui lui arrive juste au-dessous des genoux. Ses cheveux sont ramenés en une tresse du côté de son épaule dégagée et ses yeux sont légèrement rehaussés de noir. Katniss est parfaite.

_ Humm, ton cœur palpite Peeta. Serais-tu en chasse toi aussi ? Ce sera notre petit secret. Si tu gardes le mien, je garde le tien. Ferme les yeux et imagines toi avec elle. Fais-moi ressentir ce que tu ressens pour elle, met la au supplice !

Voir Katniss si belle, se cacher pour m'observer m'a engourdi le cerveau parce que c'est sans réfléchir que mes bras se referment sur Johanna. Je ferme les yeux bien sagement, ma main remonte le long de son dos, glissant sur sa peau nue comme elle l'a fait jadis sur celle de Katniss. J'hume son parfum, je jurerais que c'est le même. Mes lèvres frôlent sa gorge, la courbe de son visage, me rapprochant de ses lèvres. L'une de mes mains la plaque un peu plus contre moi tandis que l'autre joue avec les mèches de cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Je ne sais plus où je suis, tout ce que je sais c'est que je transpire de désir pour elle, pour Katniss. J'ouvre les yeux, mon regard s'accroche au sien et elle ne recule pas cette fois. Je continue de caresser Johanna qui soupire. Elle aime ce que je lui fais ? Je ne me reconnais pas, il y a quelques mois je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça mais il y a quelques mois, je ne connaissais pas Katniss. Tout à coup, Johanna se libère emprisonnant ma main et me tirant avec elle vers les coulisses. Son regard est sombre, elle se mord la lèvre et j'ai bien peur que le mien lui renvoi la même chose. Nous avançons dans le premier couloir et sans même chercher à nous cacher un peu plus des regards, elle se plaque contre un mur, m'attirant à elle.

_ Mellark, si j'avais su que tu pouvais être si doué!

Elle m'embrasse. Directive, intrusive, elle ne demande pas, elle prend. Mes mains serrent violemment sa taille en réaction et elle gémit. Ses lèvres sont pleines, sucrées, comme un fruit bien mûr que j'hésite à dévorer. Mon cœur bat trop vite et je n'ai pas les idées claires.

_ Va la chercher !

Quoi ?! Johanna halète, tente de me repousser puis de me retenir avant de me repousser encore.

_ Oh, merde Mellark va la chercher avant que je ne fasse une connerie !

Jo me pousse beaucoup plus fort et se décolle de moi. Elle rit et me montre la direction opposée.

_ Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux putain ! C'est elle. Vas-y avant que je change d'avis !

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai failli faire ?! Je file dans le couloir, qui fait à peu près le tour de la salle, et je la vois. Elle arrive en sens inverse, les traits de son visage reflètent son trop plein d'émotion. Jo avait raison ? En deux pas, je suis devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Surprise, soulagement, envie, frustration, colère, tout passe dans ses yeux couleur orage. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Depuis le début, elle ne veut pas me parler ? OK, moi non plus, ce n'est pas ça que je veux ! J'attrape son visage et l'embrasse.

C'est une explosion dans mon cœur. Je la tiens fermement et profite de ses lèvres, de leur douceur de leur chaleur. Elle lutte mais je ne la lâche pas, je ne relâcherai pas ma proie. Il faut que je respire, il faut que je respire merde ! Je m'écarte, mon rythme cardiaque est anarchique, je ne me reconnais plus. Elle est en colère, ses mains se resserrent sur mes avant-bras, semblent hésiter et finalement c'est elle qui plonge vers moi. Sa bouche s'ouvre, me laissant partir à l'exploration de sa langue, douce, chaude, charnue. Je la soulève et recule dans un coin, je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit, je ne veux pas qu'on nous vole ce moment. Je l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Respirer encore, pourquoi ? Je me décolle d'elle.

_ Peeta !

Elle a dit mon nom, putain, elle a dit mon nom !

 ** __ Peeta !_**

 ** _Je l'embrasse encore, je sais à peine ce que je fais. Nous sommes perchés dans notre arbre, c'est notre refuge depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est là que peu à peu la glace s'est brisé entre nous, c'est là que pour la première fois, je m'apprête à faire l'amour à une femme._**

_ Peeta, arrête, on pourrait nous voir.

_ Je m'en fous !

Je tire un peu sur sa natte, mettant son cou à ma portée. Laissant jouer ma langue sur son épaule puis remontant vers ses lèvres avec ivresse.

_ Mmmm.

C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, ses gémissements.

 ** __ Katniss, tu es sûre de toi ?_**

 ** _Son regard est tendre, souriant comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Elle hoche la tête pour donner son assentiment et je me fonds en elle. D'abord hésitant, je suis emporté par les sensations qu'elle me procure, c'est si bon. Je l'embrasse, m'introduit en elle de toutes les façons possibles. C'est un vertige, un fantastique vertige. Elle s'agrippe à moi, prête à tomber elle aussi. Je veux qu'elle chute. Je veux que son vertige soit aussi profond que le mien, je veux que nous tombions ensemble._**

Passé et présent se confondent. Toutes les sensations me reviennent. Nos corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre et même à travers nos vêtements cette fille me rend fou. Je recule un peu plus dans le couloir et pousse une porte. La faible lumière m'a permis de voir que nous étions dans une petite salle, vide. La porte se referme et c'est le noir complet. Il n'y a plus que nous deux.

Nous nous arrêtons quelques secondes, sans rien dire. Puis mes mains recommencent à parcourir son corps, elles cherchent à se faufiler sous le tissus et ne rencontrent aucune résistance. Ses soupirs d'aise son comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Elle m'embrasse à nouveau, son corps répond parfaitement au mien. Le vertige revient et nous fait chavirer. Là, dans le noir total et seuls dans notre bulle, je redécouvre ma Katniss.

* * *

 **Résolution n°3 : Ne jamais renoncer à ses rêves !**

* * *

Peeta vient d'embrasser deux filles en moins de 2 minutes ?! Il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise trop souvent !

 ** _Lumi ^^_**


	4. Oublier

.

 **Disclamair :** Les principaux personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Je me suis juste permise de jouer avec leur âge. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'espère.

 **Univers :** De nos jours, quelque part aux Etats-Unis.

 **Rating :** T

 **Paring :** Everlark? Oui mais…

 **Résumé** : Une rentrée scolaire c'est comme un nouvel an. On se promet de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs, d'être plus aventureux, plus extraverti et surtout, surtout plus malin… sauf que parfois, le destin vous joue des tours. Bienvenue dans mon enfer !

 **Indication de lecture :** **_En gras/italique ce sont les flashbacks de l'été_** _,_ sinon c'est plus ou moins le présent.

* * *

 **Celle qui voulait oublier**

* * *

 **Novembre**

_ Melle Everdeen!

_ Humm oui ?

J'étais encore ailleurs. Impossible de me concentrer avec Peeta dans les parages. Je me secoue intérieurement et détourne mon regard du groupe de garçons en train de suer sang et eau - Brutus, n'y va pas de main morte d'ailleurs, ils les préparent pour les jeux olympiques ?- et donne toute mon attention à l'élève qui vient de m'interpeller.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Johanna ?

Elle me regarde et un rapide sourire passe sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'arbore un visage un peu plus sérieux. Est-ce qu'elle m'a vu regarder Peeta ? Non, impossible. Je suis une prof de sport qui regarde vers ses autres élèves c'est tout.

_ Je voulais savoir si vous aviez une spécialité sportive. On se posait la question avec les filles.

Je remarque maintenant que tout en rangeant le matériel, chaque fille du groupe a aussi un œil sur moi. Je m'approche et récupère quelques housses et me met à les plier tout en répondant à sa question.

_ Oui. Depuis petite, j'aime les randonnées en montagne et le tir sous toutes ses formes a toujours été ma passion alors un jour j'ai eu l'idée de m'essayer au…

_ Biathlon. Ouais !

Je souris. C'est Clove qui vient de finir ma phrase, elle a l'air carrément épatée par mon choix son regard sur moi me rappelle quelqu'un…

 ** __ Eeeh ! Comment tu as réussi ça ?_**

 ** _Peeta me regarde avec étonnement parce que je viens de faire un carton plein au tir à la carabine. Avec un peu plus de fierté que nécessaire sans doute, je lui dis que je suis plutôt douée pour le tir._**

 ** __ Ah oui ? Et tu pratique beaucoup ?_**

 ** __ J'ai fait quelques compétitions mais avec les cours, j'ai ralenti._**

 ** __ Compétition de tir à la carabine ?!_**

 ** _Je lui tape le bras dans un geste complice. Depuis quand est-ce que je suis aussi détendu avec des inconnus ?_**

 ** __ Non. De tir à l'arc et de biathlon._**

 ** _Il siffle entre ses dents, très impressionné. Je sens mes joues se réchauffer sous son regard admiratif. Généralement, je n'aime pas trop me faire remarquer mais avec lui, je me prends à rechercher ce genre réaction._**

 ** __ Et toi ? dis-je, pour détourner un peu son attention, et surtout ce regard. Il commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise_**

 ** __ Je fais de la lutte depuis l'année dernière._**

 ** __ En compétition ?_**

 ** _Je me doutais qu'il devait pratiquer un sport ou quelque chose assez régulièrement. Sa façon de se mouvoir, sa carrure._**

 ** __ Je commence seulement, alors non. Mais je suis plutôt doué pour le corps à corps._**

 ** _Le ton faussement séducteur qu'il a pris, accompagné de son sourire, me provoque d'agréables palpitations. Et puis il fait chaud, non ?_**

_ Vous aurez du mal à en faire ici. Il neige rarement, me dit une petite brune dont je n'ai pas encore réussi à retenir le prénom.

Les autres filles acquiescent.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème, j'en profiterai quand je retournerai voir ma famille. La neige est très abondante en hiver d'où je viens.

_ Et vous chassez ?

C'est à nouveau Johanna qui vient de me poser cette question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite me contentant de la regarder en silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que cette fille est beaucoup plus intelligente et observatrice qu'elle ne le laisse voir. Face à mon silence, elle en dit un peu plus.

_ Si vous êtes douée pour le tir et que vous avez grandi en montagne, vous avez dû chasser quelques fois, non ?

_ Oui, en effet. Quand j'étais plus jeune.

_ Vous voyez !

Son sourire à ce moment-là, a l'air si naturel et sincère que je me demande si je ne deviens pas parano. Est-ce qu'il y avait un double sens à sa question ? J'abandonne mes idées tordues avant de me filer un mal de crane et avec les filles nous rendons aux douches quand une bagarre éclate du côté des garçons. Elles veulent toutes se précipiter bien sûr.

Je dois donner de la voix pour les garder dans leur vestiaire mais bientôt tous les profs sont demandés, apparemment ça a tourné en bagarre général là-bas. Je demande à Finch de surveiller le groupe, lui faisant bien comprendre que si j'en vois une avec un pied en dehors du vestiaire, ça se passera mal pour tout le monde. C'est une fille futée et je lui fais confiance pour faire respecter la règle.

Je cours vers les douches, là où Brutus, Tom et d'autres profs essayent de séparer la mêlée. C'est un carnage ! Il y a du sang sur le carrelage et même sur les murs. Bien entendu la plupart des garçons sont nus comme des vers mais je le remarque à peine. Tout ce que je vois c'est Peeta, retenu par un collègue. Il crache un filet de sang en se tenant prudemment la mâchoire. Sa colère et palpable, sa respiration difficile. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je ne sais pas d'où cette haine me vient mais elle est violente. Je sers les poings à m'en faire mal pour me contenir parce que si je tenais celui qui lui a fait ça ! Son regard se pose sur moi et je repars illico auprès des filles.

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis en salle des profs, occupée à manger tout en préparant quelques exercices pour mes premières années. De temps en temps mon regard papillonne jusqu'à la passerelle qui va du bâtiment principal au réfectoire et à chaque fois, je me dis que ce sera la dernière. Est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement l'ignorer ?

_ Katniss ?

Haymitch Abernathy, le surveillant en chef du lycée est debout devant moi. J'ai demandé à tous les profs d'oublier le Mademoiselle Everdeen dès mon premier jour. C'est déjà assez de l'entendre de la bouche de mes élèves à longueur de journée.

_ Oui ?

Il prend la chaise face à moi et s'installe nonchalamment. Il pose ses deux coudes sur la table et se penche légèrement vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêche de reculer un peu.

_ Je suis en train de faire le tour des professeurs pour savoir qui serait disponible pour chaperonner le Bal de l'Automne et sur quelle tranche horaire. Ça vous tente ?

Je relâche l'air que j'avais dans les poumons. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que… non rien oublions ça. Je manque de sommeil, c'est tout. Je préfère m'intéresser au sujet ce qui me laissera moins de place pour autre chose.

_ Beaucoup d'élèves y vont ?

_ Oh, pratiquement tous, ils aiment bien se faire voir dans le coin.

Haymitch lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'en peut plus des gosses de riches ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous reste comme tranche horaires ?

Tout en parlant, mon regard c'est encore tourné vers la passerelle, attiré par un sac à dos bleu et une chevelure blonde. Il plaisante avec Finnick comme d'habitude. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de mauvaise humeur ou en colère sauf ce jour-là, après le cours de sport. Je fronce les sourcils en me rappelant son visage en sang.

_ Katniss ?

_ Oui ! Donc quels horaires ?

Haymitch regarde lui aussi vers le bâtiment à la recherche de ce qui vient de me contrarié mais rien ne lui semble suspect. Il rabat son regard vers moi et reprend son explication.

_ Je vous disais qu'il y avait soit la tranche 20-23h soit la tranche 22h-1h. Ce sont d'autres professeurs qui s'occupent de superviser la mise en place et le rangement de la salle.

_ Ok. La première tranche, ça m'ira très bien.

Peu d'élèves sont déjà là dès le début dans ce genre de soirée. Je devrais pouvoir passer 1 ou 2h tranquille avant de devoir faire le flic.

_ Parfait, je note ça.

Haymitch commence à se relever quand il suspend brusquement son geste.

_ Au fait, il y aura du punch pour les profs, une petite spécialité que je nous concocte lors de ces occasions et la tenue de soirée est de rigueur bien sûr !

Je manque m'étouffer en entendant la fin de sa phrase ! Je vais devoir mettre une robe ?! Il me fait un clin d'œil et repart vers les autres tables.

En rentrant chez moi ce soir-là, j'ai vraiment ressenti le besoin de prendre un bon bain. Trop de tensions accumulées depuis la rentrée. Je mets de la musique et tourne les robinets de la baignoire. Le temps qu'elle se remplisse, je peux me préparer une tranche de pain et passer en revu mon courrier.

Le suivi a l'air de bien fonctionner dans le coin. Je parcours puis dépose mon courrier avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Devant mon miroir, je m'attarde sur le reflet qu'il me renvoie. Je retire la pince qui retenait mes cheveux et passe ma main dans ma crinière pour la laisser respirer un peu. J'ai pris quelques couleurs depuis cet été et elles n'ont pas encore toutes disparues. Mon regard survole le reste de mon corps. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il est athlétique. Depuis petite, je n'arrive pas à avoir un regard objectif sur moi-même. Et puis sans être asociale, j'ai conscience d'être un peu froide au premier abord… oui d'accord, beaucoup ! Et ça n'arrange pas le tableau. Pourtant avec lui, ça a été différent. Je souris et fais glisser mes doigts à la surface de mes lèvres.

 ** _Il suit la ligne de mon cou, s'attardant un peu ci et là. Je ne peux empêcher mes mains de se glisser dans ses cheveux. Ils sont si doux. Comme ses baisers. Je ne devrais pas être là, le laisser faire ça ! Je lui ai menti et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas 20 ans mais bientôt 23, il est plus jeune que moi. Ce n'est pas un gouffre en soi mais quand même. Quand il m'a dit qu'il avait 18 ans les mots sont sortis tout seul de ma bouche. Je crois que sur le moment, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'avais commencé à apprécier sa présence, sa bonne humeur et ses tentatives pour me faire sourire._**

 ** _Il caresse mon dos, ses mains sont chaudes et agréables. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne me reconnais pas. Mes réactions, mon regard, mes sourires, tout est différent. Je me sens différente. Ses mains viennent de saisir fortement mes reins, mon corps s'arque de lui-même. Sa bouche est plus pressante, elle glisse vers ma poitrine, laissant une traînée brûlante sur son passage…_**

Non, non, non ! Je cours jusque dans ma salle de bain et me laisse glisser dans la baignoire. La tête sous l'eau, je suis gagnée par la chaleur et je sens mes muscles se détendre. C'est d'un de mes élèves dont il est question ! Je ne peux pas faire comme si ce que je ressens pour lui était normal. Et puis on était d'accord non ? Profiter de l'été et oublier. Il est jeune, il a le droit d'être déstabilisé. Mais moi ? Je viens de décrocher un premier poste dans un lycée réputé. Question sport, pour continuer à se maintenir parmi les meilleurs établissements du pays, ils ont mis en place un projet très intéressant pour encadrer les élèves les plus prometteurs. Je suis très bien payée, bien installée, je ne vais pas tout gâcher en entretenant une relation avec l'un d'entre eux !

Mais c'est le soir du bal que tout a dérapé.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Peeta recherche moins le contact visuel et moi aussi. Enfin, rien que le fait de remarquer qu'il ne le faisait plus autant, aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je me prépare pour la soirée, détendue et décidée à en profiter un peu. A part mes collègues, je ne côtoie pas encore grand monde ici et un peu d'amusement ne me fera pas de mal.

En arrivant, je suis surprise de voir les transformations opérées pour faire du gymnase une salle de bal plus que convenable. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et j'ai mieux compris la réflexion d'Haymitch sur le fait de se faire remarquer. Ma tenue ne me semble plus « too much » pour le coup. Je parcours la salle des yeux en saluant quelques collègues et quelques élèves. La fête commence réellement vers les coups de 21h, comme je le pensais. Haymitch a mis son fameux punch à notre disposition dans une petite salle et l'ambiance devient sympa. Puis ils sont arrivés. Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Johanna et Finch, tous les cinq ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des couples parmi eux ? Il n'en donnait pas vraiment l'air en cours mais là... Johanna se penche vers Peeta, les lèvres pratiquement collées à son oreille, et ma respiration devient subitement difficile.

Je pars me chercher un autre verre de punch. Il est bien corsé mais j'aurais apprécié un petit surplus d'alcool dans le mien. Il me reste 1h30 à tenir, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Je fais des tours de salle tout en restant dans l'ombre mais je ne vois qu'eux : Peeta et Johanna. Il parle, elle rit et quand dans un éclat de rire elle pose sa main sur son bras, ma bouche part dans un rictus contrarié. Je suis là pour surveiller les élèves, pas _un_ élève. Je me force donc à regarder ailleurs.

Sauf que c'est plus fort que moi. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le regarder, d'autres filles le suivent des yeux. Avec ses amis, il doit être dans le top 10 du lycée sans même sans douter. Une fille en particulier le dévore des yeux. Je l'ai déjà vu faire, elle n'est pas très discrète et elle fait peine à voir par moment. Je me mets à rire, là c'est plutôt moi qui fait peine à voir, cachée dans le noir à espionner un élève et sa petite amie. Puis la musique et l'ambiance changent. Gale et Finch qui irradiaient sur la piste laissent leur place à Peeta et Johanna. Dès les premières notes, mon calvaire redouble.

Sa façon de se lover contre lui, de le toucher. J'avais raison la dernière fois, je dois me méfier d'elle. Je joue avec le feu à les observer de cette manière. Je suis jalouse. Je suis ouvertement jalouse et je risque de faire un faux pas si je ne me reprends pas très vite.

 _Mince ! Il m'a vu !_

Je recule immédiatement, me replaçant dans l'ombre mais c'est pour mieux revenir. Ce qui me reste de raison ne suffit pas à me maintenir en arrière. Et puis ce qu'il lui fait! Il me regarde, mais il la touche _elle_. Mon cœur bat trop vite, mes mains se crispent, je ne veux pas en voir plus et pourtant je n'arrive pas à bouger. Ils se relâchent et Johanna l'entraîne dans l'ombre. Quelques rires fusent autour de moi.

Je dois partir. Tout sauf rester ici une seconde de plus. Je recule, bousculant quelques élèves pour me mettre à l'écart. A l'abri des curieux, j'essaye en vain de calmer les battements de mon cœur, de maîtriser ma jalousie. Je ne peux pas rester là, il faut que je parte, je me trouverais une excuse plus tard. Je longe les murs pour me rendre sur le parking quand il me fait face. J'aurais dû le repousser mais quand il prend mon visage entre ses mains et pose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes…

 ** _J'étais submergée par mes émotions. Ce n'était pas ma première fois, mais c'était tout comme. Je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces, je respirais son odeur en me disant que je n'en aurais jamais assez. J'avais le tournis mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Nous étions au sommet du monde dans tous les sens du terme et je ne voulais pas redescendre._**

C'est comme dans mes souvenirs, c'est mieux que dans mes souvenirs ! C'est aussi la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais faite et ça pourra très bien me coûter ma place. Mais le sentir contre moi, glisser à nouveau mes mains dans ses cheveux, embrasser sa peau et le laisser avoir accès à la mienne ! Il y a des moments où l'on perd tout sens communs et ce moment en est un parfait exemple. Je suis en train de franchir la ligne et j'adore ça.

Je ne suis plus très loin de la maison de mes parents maintenant. Les bois familiers, le soleil éclatant malgré le froid piquant. La différence de température entre ici et mon nouveau chez moi sont flagrantes. Je me redonne du courage en m'imaginant au coin d'un bon feu ou glissant sur les pistes avec Rue, ma meilleure amie. Je monte le volume et chante à tue-tête. Jusqu'à maintenant ça marche assez bien et je n'ai pas pensé à Peeta de la journée. Cette nuit par contre…

_ Alors ? C'est quoi ce sourire sur ton visage ?

_ Quoi ? Quel sourire ?

_ Arrête Katniss, je te connais. Si tu pouvais voir tes yeux ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que je suis la première à te poser la question ?

A vrai dire, non, elle n'ait pas la première à le remarquer mais avec mes parents ça a été plus facile d'esquiver la question : _« je suis contente de vous voir c'est tout ! »_ Un gros câlin et c'était fini. Avec Rue par contre.

_ Katniss.

Rue me regarde de ses yeux sombres, une petite moue qui n'appartient qu'à elle sur les lèvres et le regard inquisiteur. Je referme mes mains sur ma tasse de chocolat chaud et souffle dessus pour gagner un peu de temps. Elle attrape un cookie dans l'assiette posée devant nous et croque dedans sans me lâcher des yeux.

_ Katniss, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec un regard aussi brillant c'est quand tu as découvert les cookies Cranberry/chocolat blanc. Alors ?

Rue est l'une des rares personnes en qui j'ai pleinement confiance, elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Elle l'a toujours été mais là, j'hésite. Peut-être qu'en laissant volontairement quelques zones d'ombre.

_ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Mais en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir tout grand je me rends compte de mon erreur. Ça va être difficile de laisser des blancs maintenant.

_ Non, non, pas dans ce sens-là. J'ai juste passé la nuit avec quelqu'un mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. C'était bien mais voilà, c'est tout. Rien à dire de particulier.

Je crois que ce que je viens de dire est encore pire. Rue se rapproche et me pointe du doigt en faisant de petits cercles.

_ Katniss Joy Everdeen, vous mentez très mal le savez-vous ?

Ses yeux pétillent et je sais que ça va être coton pour moi de me sortir de là.

_ Il est viscéralement impossible que tu aies pu avoir une relation d'une nuit avec un homme. Tu te souviens comme ta relation avec Dan a été compliquée ? Pourtant ce gars était super avec toi !

J'ouvre la bouche près à me défendre quand elle m'arrête d'un geste de la main.

_ Tutu tut ! Katniss avoir ce genre de relation sous-entend que l'on est capable de lâcher prise et surtout que l'on est capable de laisser un inconnu s'approcher assez près de nous pour pouvoir dire avec certitude qu'elle est la couleur de nos yeux. Tu en es incapable ! Et tu voudrais me faire croire qu'un inconnu a vu la couleur de ton string ?

Mes joues s'échauffent et je regarde rapidement autour de nous si quelqu'un nous a entendus. Mais bon, installées dans cette partie du café, on ne risque rien.

_ Ah tu vois ! Même ta réaction te contredit.

_ Rue, je ne mens pas et parle plus doucement s'il te plait.

_ Katniss, personne ne nous entends. Et puis c'est toi qui me cache quelque chose. Qu'il y ait un homme, je veux bien le croire mais c'est le coup d'une nuit qui ne passe pas. Tu le connais, c'est obligé ! C'est un collègue ? Un voisin ?

Bon autant dire la vérité… enfin presque.

_ Quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré cet été et que je ne pensais pas revoir. Il s'avère qu'il est dans le lycée où j'ai été affecté. Jusqu'à maintenant, on avait gardé nos distances mais hier soir, il y a eu une soirée au lycée. J'ai un peu bu et on a un peu dérapé. Voilà.

Je fais du mieux que j'ai pu sans trop en dire et Rue me regarde en gardant le silence pendant quelques minutes. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand j'entends une voie familière.

_ Salut vous deux ! Je pensais bien vous trouvez là.

Ma mère s'approche de nous avec son sac de courses. Elle fait un grand sourire à Rue avant de lui demander si elle a prévu quelque chose pour ce soir. Cette dernière lui fait non de la tête et elle lui propose donc de se joindre à nous.

_ C'est très gentil madame Everdeen et ce sera avec plaisir. Katniss a tellement de chose à ma raconter !

Rue me lance un petit sourire et ma mère enfonce le clou.

_ Oh ! Tu arriveras peut-être à lui faire avouer d'où lui vient cette petite lueur au fond des yeux.

* * *

 **Résolution n°4 : Arrêter de se voiler la face !**

* * *

Et voilà, c'était un petit chapitre sur le point de vue Katniss. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer d'après vous ? A bientôt.

 ** _Lumi^^_**


	5. Croire

.

°°§°°

 **Disclamair :** Les principaux personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Je me suis juste permise de jouer avec leur âge. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'espère.

 **Univers :** De nos jours, quelque part aux Etats-Unis.

 **Rating :** T

 **Paring :** Everlark? Oui mais…

 **Résumé** : Une rentrée scolaire c'est comme un nouvel an. On se promet de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs, d'être plus aventureux, plus extraverti et surtout, surtout plus malin… sauf que parfois, le destin vous joue des tours. Bienvenue dans mon enfer !

 **Indication de lecture :** **_En gras/italique ce sont les flashbacks de l'été_** _,_ sinon c'est plus ou moins le présent.

* * *

 **Celui qui voulait y croire**

* * *

 **Novembre**

J'étais là debout devant chez elle. Je l'avais appelé et elle m'avait répondu pratiquement dans la seconde. La main sur la sonnette, je repensais à cette fin de soirée au Bal de l'Automne et à tout ce qui avait suivi.

 ** _Flashback du Bal de l'automne_**

On a mis un moment avant de se relâcher puis en silence, nous avons réajusté nos vêtements et, sans même un dernier baiser, mis fin à ce moment magique. Elle a pris la direction du parking et moi celle des toilettes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir agis comme un animal en rut mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai à nouveau pu sentir son goût sur mes lèvres et tellement plus. Je me dis que j'aurais bien le temps de regretter ça plus tard. A ma sortie des toilettes, Johanna m'attend. Je devrais m'excuser, j'ai l'impression de m'être servi d'elle pour arriver à mes fins.

_ Jo, je suis désolé. Ça a un peu dérapé et …

Elle me regarde surprise.

_ Comment ça? Tu ne l'as pas rattrapée ?

_ Si, mais…

_ Ben alors ? Et tu te l'ai faite ?

La tête que je dois faire répond pour moi parce qu'elle part dans un énorme fou rire en me frappant l'épaule. Cette fille est une énigme. Elle est ravie que je l'aie plantée dans le couloir pour aller en voir une autre ?

_ Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'on allait s'amuser. Bon, le plan maintenant c'est de laisser croire aux autres que c'est avec moi que tu étais pendant tout ce temps. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cacher ! D'ici la rentrée… ou peut-être plus, faut voir… je me lasserai de toi et tu retrouveras ta liberté. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Elle mime des guillemets au moment où elle prononce le mot « lasserai » et tout devient clair. Elle m'a aidé et là, elle est prête à nous couvrir encore une fois. Je souris puis je l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Elle ouvre de grands yeux puis me fait un de ses regards dont elle a le secret.

_ Oh, quoi t'en as pu eu assez vilain garçon ? Allez viens j'ai encore envie de danser.

Tout le reste de la soirée se déroule très bien et pour tous ceux qui sont là, Johanna a un nouveau mec : moi.

Au moment de rentrer, Finnick repart avec Finch et Gale pendant que je raccompagne Jo. Enfin ça, c'est ce que je croyais. Parce que Gale n'est jamais partie avec eux. C'est le lendemain que j'ai compris ça. Finn m'a appelé vers 16h pour savoir comment c'était passé ma fin de soirée avec Johanna.

_ Je savais bien qu'une fille te branchait mais je n'aurais pas parié un sous sur Johanna Mason. Mais hier soir, on ne voyait que vous. Ah, oui Gale et Finch aussi mais là, on sait qu'il n'y a rien entre eux.

J'aurais voulu dire à mon meilleur pote qu'entre Jo et moi non plus, il n'y avait rien mais ça aurait été la trahir, trahir Katniss et devoir me lancer dans de longues, très longues explications. Je me contentais de dévier la conversation.

_ C'est certain que ces deux-là, ne sont pas passés inaperçu. Vous avez bien dû en rire en rentrant après.

_ Tu m'étonnes ! Finch m'a dit que ce serait à refaire ne serait-ce que pour revoir la tête des autres filles se déboîter à leur passage. Et avec Gale vous en avez parlé ? Je ne comprends même pas qu'il est préféré rentrer avec vous plutôt qu'avec nous, histoire de vous laisser plus d'intimité.

 _Histoire de nous laisser plus d'intimité ?_ Gale a dit qu'il rentrait avec nous ? Pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu après qu'il ait été récupérer ses affaires aux vestiaires. Je ne dis rien à Finnick pour le moment. Autant voir ça directement avec Gale.

Ce n'est que deux jours avant la reprise des cours que j'ai enfin le temps de passer voir Gale. Je décide d'aller le voir dès la dernière fournée prête – ouais j'ai dû bosser dans l'une de nos boulangerie durant toutes les vacances ! youhou ! - Il est à peine 7h quand je me gare pas très loin de chez Hazelle. Sa maison est plutôt petite, sur deux étages avec un petit garage attenant que Gale a retapé pour s'en faire un studio. Ça lui donne une certaine indépendance et il ça fait plus de place dans la maison pour ses frères et sœur. Je ne suis pas encore sortie de ma voiture que je vois la porte du garage s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Madge. Elle habillée de façon plutôt décontractée avec un sac de sport en bandoulière Gale sur ses talons. Il l'accompagne jusqu'à sa voiture, garée à quelques mètres, et lui ouvre la portière. Elle se tourne vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de rentrer précipitamment dans l'habitacle. Je suis sur le cul. Deux possibilités : soit, elle avait un rendez-vous super tôt quelque part et elle est passé voir Gale avant pour une raison quelconque, soit elle a dormi là. Je soupire et me passe la main dans les cheveux. Cette fois-ci, il va devoir tout m'expliquer. Quoique… pourquoi devrait-il me fournir des explications quand moi-même, je ne suis pas super honnête avec mes deux meilleurs amis ? Aaah, je n'aime pas ce genre de situation, d'un côté il a le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets, de l'autre si celui-ci lui éclate à la figure ce sera à Finnick et moi de ramasser les morceaux donc on a peut-être le droit de savoir dans quoi il s'est embarqué finalement. Et s'il me demande quelque chose pour Katniss, je lui dirais tout. Ouais ! Mais seulement s'il me le demande.

Je sors de ma voiture et me dirige tout droit vers son garage. Je frappe trois petits coups et attends patiemment qu'il vienne m'ouvrir.

_ Tu as oublié quelque chose, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Non et toi ? je lui demande.

Gale ravale son sourire et soutient mon regard. A ma tête, il comprend que j'ai dû voir Madge quitter le garage mais il semble hésiter. Je décide de l'aider un peu.

_ Je viens de la voir sortir.

Les muscles de ses épaules se crispent.

_ Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi Peeta !

Là, c'est plus fort que moi, je m'énerve. Il y a quand même une sacrée différence entre mentir et éviter le sujet.

_ Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je viens de la voir sortir de chez toi… à 7h du matin!

Il m'attrape subitement par le bras et me fait rentrer à l'intérieur sans ménagement avant de refermer la porte.

_ Doucement. Écoutes, je sais ce que tu dois te dire mais il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi. Elle avait juste besoin d'un endroit où dormir.

_ Et la villa de ses parents est en quarantaine ? Celle de son petit-ami et de toutes ses connaissances aussi ? Il y a un virus qui traîne dans les quartiers chics du Capitol pour qu'elle en vienne à se réfugier chez toi ?

Je reste debout au milieu de la pièce à essayer de comprendre ce que mon ami ne veut pas me dire tandis qu'il s'effondre sur son convertible comme une masse.

_ Elle ne voulait pas rester là-bas, finit-il par me lâcher d'une voix basse en se massant les tempes.

Il est assis la tête entre les bras à fixer le sol sans le voir et je finis par venir me poser à côté de lui.

_ Ecoute Gale, Finn croit que tu es rentré avec moi le soir du bal et je ne l'ai pas détrompé. Il ne sait pas que je suis là et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache que la fille du proviseur à passer la nuit chez toi. Je sais que tout ça, se ne sont pas mes histoires mais mec… Cato t'as à l'œil vis-à-vis d'elle. Il a réussi à faire virer ta mère suite à l'épisode des douches et là, là, elle vient quand même de passer la nuit ici… il serait peut-être tant que tu en parle à quelqu'un avant que ça ne dégénère. En tout cas, moi je suis là.

Je me lève pour repartir quand j'entends la voix étouffée de mon ami.

_ Peeta, ce n'est pas que je ne veux rien te dire mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas révéler.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face et mon regard tombe dans le sien.

_ A ce point-là ? Je lui demande.

_ A ce point-là.

_ Contentes-toi de ce que tu peux me dire alors.

Je lui souris et il s'apaise légèrement.

_ Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Madge a quelque petits soucis ou plutôt un choix à faire et qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de monde « désintéressé » autour d'elle pour l'épauler. Cet été, on a bossés ensemble au centre de vacances et on a sympathisé. C'est par hasard que j'ai eu connaissance de son problème et elle a enfin pu en parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas concerné ou aveuglé. J'ai essayé comme je pouvais de l'aiguiller et je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. Par contre, je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait si cool de travailler avec elle et j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à garder mes distances.

Gale à l'air dépassé par les événements et j'essaye de ne pas le brusquer.

_ T'en pince pour elle ?

_ … peut-être bien… ouais, je crois bien ouais.

_ Et elle ?

_ Non… enfin… parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier qui s'est installé entre nous puis je me dis qu'il faut que j'arrête de déconner et que je regarde la vérité en face. Je suis juste un ami et un confident pour elle en ce moment.

Je repense à Madge le jour de la rentrée, à la façon dont elle a regardé Gale et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'il lui soit indifférent mais bon…

_ Je comprends mieux ta réaction à la cafétéria face à Cato mais pourquoi vous êtes arrivé ensemble ce jour-là ?

Gale sourit et commence à me raconter l'anecdote avec un brin de nostalgie.

_ Il y a avait eu une petite soirée la veille avec tous les animateurs du centre. A la fin, on a été sur la plage, juste tous les deux, pour parler un peu et le temps a filé à une vitesse hallucinante. C'est quand, on a vu les premiers rayons du soleil qu'on a pris conscience qu'on venait de passer la nuit à discuter. Elle m'a proposé de rester là jusqu'au dernier moment et qu'on passerait rapidement chez elle pour se préparer avant de partir pour le bahut et j'ai dit oui.

_ Attends ! T'es en train de me dire que tu as passé toute la nuit avec elle sur une plage puis que tu t'es douché chez elle et que vous êtes arrivés directement de chez ses parents. Le proviseur t'as pas vu ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Elle vit dans une dépendance chez ses parents. Ils ne m'ont vu ni entrer, ni sortir.

_ Et si Cato était venu la chercher ?

_ Je t'avoue qu'on n'y a pas pensé. On était un peu dans notre bulle. Elle m'a dit plus tard que Cato était bien venu la chercher mais on venait de partir.

_ En gros, c'était moins une !

_ Yep.

_ Et le soir du bal ?

_ Elle s'est disputé avec lui.

_ A cause du « problème » ?

_ Non, pas directement mais quand je l'ai vu seule devant le lycée, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est de la rejoindre en balançant à Finnick que finalement, je rentrais avec toi.

_ Ok, je vois. J'ai toujours pensé que Madge était une fille bien, tu sais. Par contre, t'es en train de tomber amoureux d'elle alors si tu veux un conseil. Prends tes distances, protèges-toi.

_ …

Mon ami, à l'air trop triste, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

_ Bon sang ! Le grand Gale Hawthorne mis à genoux par une fille !

Gale réagit vite et tente de me faire une prise, je l'esquive rapidement.

_ Te fous pas de moi Mellark !

_ Ah ouais et qui va le faire sinon ?

Son sourire refait son apparition et je décide de laisser ça de côté pour le moment et de profiter de mon meilleur pote. S'il n'y a vraiment rien entre eux c'est le principal.

Beaucoup plus tard, je sors de chez lui et prends la route pour rentrer chez moi. Je suis à peine arrivé que ma mère m'ordonne de repartir faire une course pour elle. D'habitude, c'est à mes frères qu'elle confiait ce genre de mission mais vu qu'il n'y a plus que moi dans la baraque, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je repars donc à la supérette et devinez qui j'y croise ? Katniss qui est en train de faire quelques achats. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la voir et elle ne m'en parait que plus magnifique. Elle affole mon rythme cardiaque. Ses cheveux sont retenus à la va vite par une pince noir qui laisse quelques mèches retomber sur ses tempes, caressant doucement son visage. Elle n'est pas maquillée contrairement à la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, à la soirée, mais elle n'en a jamais eu besoin. Elle a passé une petite veste matelassée noir avec un jean et des baskets. Quand je vois tous les efforts que font certaines filles au bahut pour se faire remarquer alors qu'elle y arrive très bien sans rien faire, je suis admiratif. Je longe les allées sans me faire remarquer, tout heureux de ne pas avoir à attendre le lendemain pour plonger à nouveau dans ses yeux gris. J'arrive à me retenir d'aller lui parler tout de suite, on se jamais, et la rejoins seulement une fois qu'elle s'apprête à monter dans sa voiture.

_ Katniss !

De l'autre côté du toit de sa voiture, je la vois faire un bon et mettre sa main sur son cœur retenant un petit cri de surprise. Elle lève la tête vers moi et dès qu'elle me reconnait, mon cœur se serre. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, surement pas à ce qu'elle me saute au cou mais quand même. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on a quand même partagé quelque chose de super intime alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard qu'elle me lance ? Elle regrette ?

_ Katniss ?

J'essaye de déchiffrer ce regard assassin qu'elle me lance mais je n'y arrive pas. Sans desserrer les dents, elle débloque sa portière et se met au volant. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvre la portière côté passager et m'assois à côté d'elle. Son regard prend deux degré de violence en plus, comme si c'était possible, et elle se détourne en tenant fermement le volant de ses deux mains et en fermant les yeux.

_ Katniss mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Parce que clairement, c'est à moi qu'elle en veut. Elle allait très bien avant de me voir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle prononce ces mots en tournant sa tête vers moi comme si la réponse était l'évidence même mais je suis complètement largué par sa réaction.

_ Katniss, je te jure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je lui réponds calmement en levant mes deux mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

Elle respire fortement pour garde son calme et j'essaye de faire fonctionner mon cerveau à plein régime. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cette fameuse soirée, j'ai bossé toute la semaine et j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir mes amis. Je ne vois pas…

_ Oh, merde !

Elle me regarde subitement, en attente de mon aveu.

_ Quelqu'un nous a vu c'est ça ? Toi et moi le soir du bal, quelqu'un nous a aperçus ensemble ?

Pour moi, ça ne peut-être que ça et je me rends compte qu'elle a toutes les raisons d'être sur les nerfs mais pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ? Je suis une victime tout comme elle.

_ MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI !

Là, je reste con. Apparemment j'ai tout faux.

_ Peeta tu vas sortir de cette voiture, ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole et ne plus jamais t'approcher de moi. Dès demain, je me débrouillerais pour m'occuper exclusivement des filles et ne plus rien à voir à faire avec toi. Compris ? En ce qui me concerne, tu n'es rien pour moi et je regretterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ce moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. MAINTENANT TU DÉGAGES !

Je reste figé par l'incompréhension et la haine pur qui se dégage d'elle. Comment est ce possible? Comment la fille qui…

_ DÉGAGES JE T'AI DIS !

Je sors immédiatement de sa voiture en manquant renverser mon sac de course. La portière est à peine refermée qu'elle démarre en trombe me laissant complètement ahurit sur le parking heureusement désert.

Les jours qui ont suivi ont été horribles. Katniss n'a pas réussi à justifier son désir de se concentrer sur les filles, il arrive donc qu'on se retrouve ensemble pour les séances d'entraînements. On a même apprit que c'était elle qui allait nous escorter pour notre première compétition de lutte. J'essaye de rester digne mais putain ça fait mal de se faire rejeter de cette manière sans savoir pourquoi. Johanna est la seule à avoir perçu le problème et elle m'a refilé son numéro à la fin du cours hier, en me glissant qu'elle était dispo pour moi si jamais j'avais envie de parler. Je m'étais contenté de mettre son mot dans ma poche sans rien lui répondre.

 ** _Fin du flashback…_**

Aujourd'hui, je m'attarde sur la piste. Il faut que je parle à Katniss. Il faut qu'elle m'explique ce que j'ai fait parce que je suis en train de devenir fou. Elle arrive près de l'entrée des vestiaires et je le rejoins en deux enjambées. J'attrape son bras et la retourne vers moi.

_ Katniss.

Elle se défait de ma poigne avec force et se détourne de moi. Sans réfléchir, je l'agrippe à nouveau pour la retenir mais mon geste trop brusque la projette sur moi. Je la retiens des deux mains et ne peut m'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en la sentant si près de moi. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite et l'espace d'un instinct j'ai l'impression que notre proximité l'a trouble. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la rapprocher encore, de me pencher vers elle pour établir un contact, lui faire comprendre autrement qu'avec des mots que j'ai besoin d'elle… que je suis amoureux. Je sens son souffle contre mon visage et mon cœur s'emballe déjà quand une gifle magistrale me ramène sur terre. La main sur ma joue brulante, je la regarde sans comprendre.

_ Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi.

Son ton est calme, son regard glacial. Je peux sentir quelque chose se briser en moi… mon cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis au volant de ma voiture. Je suis allé tout droit chez Leed qui ne rechigne jamais à refiler sa came sans même vérifier l'âge des acheteurs. Je ne suis pas un grand buveur, je connais mes limites mais là, je m'en fous complètement. J'ai besoin de m'exploser la tête, j'ai besoin d'oublier, de ne jamais me réveiller. Je suis à la recherche de petite monnaie pour lui payer ses bouteilles quand mes doigts accrochent un papier avec un numéro dessus. Je le garde en main et lui paye ses bouteilles. Une fois dans ma voiture, je commence à boire tout en tournant ce bout de papier entre mes doigts. Je croise mon reflet dans le rétro et je me trouve pathétique.

_ Alors comme ça Peeta t'es amoureux ? Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que vous alliez sortir ensemble, qu'elle allait attendre que tu finisses tes études et que tu lui fasses ta demande en mariage ? Abruti !

La voix de Katniss résonne dans ma tête. Réminiscence de notre été.

 ** __ Ah, ah, t'es vraiment spécial comme garçon toi !_**

Ah, oui ? Je suis spécial ? Je reprends une bonne gorgée de ma bouteille, infecte mais on s'en fout et attrape mon téléphone. Après quelques sonneries, une voix se fait entendre.

_ Je peux passer ? … Ok, tant mieux. Tu m'envoies ton adresse ?... A tout de suite.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis devant sa porte. La main sur la sonnette, j'ai un moment d'hésitation. Tout me revient en mémoire. Puis la porte s'ouvre. Je commence à sentir les effets de l'alcool et la regarde sans gêne, décomplexé. Elle ne porte qu'un petit top vert foncé qui lui arrive juste au-dessus du nombril et un short en jean, vraiment, vraiment très court. Mes yeux sont en train de descendre le long de ses jambes quand je l'entends m'appeler.

_ Peeta ?

Je relève la tête et la vois qui me regarde, l'œil vif.

_ T'as dit que je pouvais t'appeler si je voulais parler.

_ Et tu veux parler, me répond-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

J'ai l'impression de revoir Katniss le jour de notre rencontre. Quand j'essayais tant bien que mal de la mettre à l'aise. Puis un flash me revient et je porte ma main à ma joue.

 ** __ Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi._**

_ Non. Pas envie de parler.

Sans réfléchir je fonds sur elle, m'emparant de ses lèvres et glissant mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever jusqu'à moi. Réceptive, ses jambes m'encerclent et d'un mouvement de la main, Johanna referme la porte qui claque derrière moi.

* * *

 **Résolution n°5 : Arrêter de rêver ! Les princesses ça n'existent pas.**

* * *

 _Hummm dur dur pour nos deux protagonistes…_

 ** _Lumi ^^_**


	6. Aimer

.

°°§°°

 **Disclamair :** Les principaux personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Je me suis juste permis de jouer avec leur âge. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'espère.

 **Univers :** De nos jours, quelque part aux Etats-Unis.

 **Rating :** T

 **Paring :** Everlark? Oui mais…

* * *

 **Résumé** : Une rentrée scolaire c'est comme un nouvel an. On se promet de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs, d'être plus aventureux, plus extraverti et surtout, surtout plus malin… sauf que parfois, le destin vous joue des tours. Bienvenue dans mon enfer !

 **Indication de lecture :** **_En gras/italique ce sont les flashbacks de l'été_** _,_ sinon c'est plus ou moins le présent.

 **Merci à tous et à toutes** pour vos reviews et votre suivi. _**Audelie**_ , je n'avais même pas pensé à _Grease_ mais tu n'as pas tort. Comme tu le dis, la ressemblance s'arrête là et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite.

 _ **PS**_ : Je peux être longue mais je fini toujours mes fics! Rassurez vous.

 _ **PPS:** S_ o sorry pour les fautes, j'essaye vraiment...

* * *

 **Celui qui voulait aimer**

* * *

 **Novembre**

Je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux, son souffle sur mon visage, ses jambes fermement crochetés autour de mon bassin et son corps qui m'attire à toujours plus près. Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait et elle me rend mon empressement. Sa peau est douce, chaude sous mes doigts et j'explore son corps à loisir. Elle gémit contre ma bouche et allume un feu en moi…

 _Je veux qu'elle me dise « oui » au lieu de me dire « non », je veux qu'elle ait envie de moi comme moi j'ai envie d'elle. Qu'on soit ensemble comme dans les bois cet été où perchés dans notre arbre, plus rien n'existait à part nous. Je veux revivre ces instants où ses rires et ses regards étaient tout ce que je voulais entendre et voir. Ces instants dont je savourais chaque secondes parce que quelque part, je savais qu'ils ne dureraient pas… je savais qu'elle ne resterait pas… Je la voulais elle… ma Katniss._

Elle rit et m'embrasse encore.

 _Ses cheveux glissent entre mes doigts et je caresse son visage. Ses doigts fins s'activent à me dévêtir et je soupire sous ses caresses. Moins maladroits que cet été mais tout aussi tendres, mes gestes envers elle se font plus doux. Elle est là entre mes mains, elle ne partira pas. Je prends mon temps, pour la redécouvrir, pour la sentir avant de sombrer en elle avec satisfaction. Lui faire oublier mon impatience au bal et lui faire comprendre comme je pourrais l'aimer, si seulement elle me laissait faire… si seulement elle me laissait l'approcher…_

 ** __ MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! … DEGAGES JE T'AI DIS !_**

C'est comme un électrochoc, je me dégage surpris. A genoux sur le lit, je reviens à moi et devine le visage de Johanna dans la demi-pénombre. Sa respiration est erratique, ses lèvres gonflées. A moitié nue, elle me regarde semblant comprendre instantanément que je n'irai pas plus loin. C'est impossible… j'ai cru que… mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas… ce genre de gars... Lentement, je me déplace pour me retrouver assis au bord du lit. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai failli faire ? Je l'entends se redresser, sa respiration se calmer. Elle ne dit rien, ramenant simplement les draps contre elle. La tête entre les mains, j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits et je la sens venir se lover contre moi.

_ Jo, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Ma voix tremble et elle m'enlace un peu plus fort.

_ Viens, recouches toi.

Je me raidis.

_ Jo, je ne peux…

_ Chuuuut, respires Peeta, me dit-elle d'une voix calme. J'ai compris, je passe mon tour. Je n'aurais pas été contre, comme tu as pu le remarquer, mais ok, je comprends. Mais ne repart pas comme ça. Tu n'aurais même pas dû prendre le volant alors restes ici, repose toi et je te promets de ne pas profiter de toi dans la nuit.

Je sens son sourire contre mon cou et ses bras qui m'attirent contre elle, au centre du lit. Je me sens comme un enfant à cet instant et je me laisse faire, fatigué et honteux. Les parents de Johanna sont absents, ma mère : le cadet de mes soucis. Je me laisse gagner par le silence et le calme qui se dégage de mon amie _(pouvais-je l'appeler comme ça?)_ et la laisse se glisser contre moi après qu'elle ait remonté la couverture sur nous. Elle se rapproche, enserre ma taille avant de poser sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui murmure un « merci » et elle me répond quelque chose que je ne comprends pas bien. Les derniers évènements m'ont épuisé et le sommeil me gagne en quelques secondes.

Le lendemain, je mets un moment à rassembler les morceaux. J'aperçois l'heure : 5h45. Pourquoi, je ne suis pas dans mon lit ? Pourquoi les cris de ma mère ne m'ont pas déjà réveillé? Pourquoi je sens une présence dans mon dos ? Puis tout se met en place. Ça fait toujours mal mais moins qu'hier, là-dessus Johanna a raison. Je me tourne vers elle et l'observe un moment. Cette situation avec elle est ahurissante. J'ai toujours honte de mon attitude mais moins que si ça avait été trop loin entre nous. Quoique se retrouver au petit matin à moitié nu dans son lit c'est déjà pas mal.

Sans la réveiller, je m'extirpe de ses draps _(un lit King size, on aurait pu en faire des trucs là-dessus ! Noonnn, Finnick sors de ce corps !)_ et me met à la recherche de mes vêtements. Il va falloir que je rentre me changer avant que quelqu'un ne soupçonne quelque chose. Je retrouve mon jean et mes chaussettes mais pas le reste. Je m'assois pour déjà enfiler ça tout en scannant la pièce du regard. Sa chambre est vraiment grande et plutôt bien décorée. La famille de Johanna fait partie du gratin de Panem mais son attitude n'a jamais rien eue de commun avec celle de Cato ou de ses potes, et on a un peu tendance à oublier que Johanna est du même cercle. Je me relève et sors de sa chambre en essayant de retrouver ma route. Nos vêtements semés le long du chemin sont plutôt utiles mais me ramènent à un épisode de ma vie que j'aimerais oublier. Je ramasse ses affaires en même temps que les miennes et me retrouve dans l'entrée. Deux possibilités, soit partir comme un voleur, soit lui montrer un minimum de reconnaissance. Je soupire, enfile mon t-shirt et mon sweat en me mettant à la recherche de la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fais le chemin inverse en tenant un plateau entre mes mains. Je pousse sa porte du pied et le pose là où j'aurais dû me trouver encore allongé. Elle est toujours profondément endormie et je laisse mon plateau. J'ajoute rapidement une note et quitte sa chambre pour de bon. Arriver en bas, je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié et referme bien la porte derrière moi. Le soleil prend de la hauteur et je retrouve l'intérieure de ma voiture avec un certain soulagement. Bon j'ai quarante-cinq minutes pour rentrer me changer et arriver en cours comme si de rien n'était, c'est tout à fait jouable.

_ Salut ma poule.

_ Salut Finnick.

Ce matin, je suis arrivé avant mes deux amis, ce qui est plutôt rare mais j'avais une très bonne raison de ne pas m'attarder chez moi. Je ne savais pas si ma mère s'était aperçue de mon absence et moins vite je prenais connaissance de la réponse et mieux je me portais.

_ T'es parti plutôt vite hier, on t'as attendu avec Gale, me lance ce dernier toujours la tête dans son portable.

_ Ouais, ouais, je devais voir un prof avant de partir.

Je tente de garder un visage impassible mais Finnick ne me regarde même pas donc peu de chance de me faire démasquer. Gale arrive au même moment et nous fait un grand sourire.

_ Salut les gars !

_ Salut.

_ Salut.

Tout de suite, il enchaine :

_ Peeta, désolé pour tes parents mais tu imagines bien comme ça nous a arrangé toute cette histoire!

 _Pardon ?_

Finnick nous regarde tour à tour et devant mon manque de réaction le sourire de Gale s'estompe. S'il pouvait préciser sa pensée ça m'arrangerait.

_ Les jumelles qui bossent pour vous ? L'argent qui disparaissait des caisses ? La police hier soir ? Allo ? T'étais où ? Dans une grotte ?

 _Non, juste dans le lit de Johanna…_

_ Attend quoi ?!

Je tombe des nues.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Laura et Kelly ?

_ Tes parents ne t'on rien dit ? Les sœurs Leeg se sont faites grillées. Ma mère m'a expliqué que la tienne les suspectait depuis un moment et hier soir, elles se sont fait arrêter au moment de fermer boutique… comme quoi il fallait les prendre sur le fait. Tes parents ont passés la nuit au commissariat mais avant de partir ta mère a dit à la mienne, je site : _« Votre travail est passable mais vous passerez à temps plein dès demain. N'oubliez pas la commande des Miller. »_ Tu penses bien que ma mère n'a pas dit non, et puis elle ne la voit pas si souvent au cours d'une journée. Du coup, fini les ménages pour elle !

Je suis super heureux pour Hazelle et comprend mieux le silence qui régnait chez moi ce matin. Mes parents étaient rentrés tard et devaient encore être au lit. Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber !

_ T'étais où pour ne pas être au courant ? Ça a fait le tour de la ville en moins de deux, s'étonna Gale.

Que pouvais-je leur dire ? La vérité ? Après tout, il me croyait réellement en couple avec Johanna depuis le bal alors même si je n'aimais pas leur mentir… Mais si ça arrivait aux oreilles de Katniss…

 _Mais bien sûr ! C'était ça !_

Katniss pensait que je sortais avec Jo puisque tout le lycée le croyait. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui parler de notre petit arrangement. Mais pourquoi, je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ?! Le sourire me revint illico et Gale me reposa la question avec la tête du mec qui connait déjà la réponse. Pour le coup, je lui répondais avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

_ J'ai dormi chez Johanna.

Logique c'était ma copine, j'avais dormi chez elle. Et c'était du coup tout aussi logique que Katniss m'en veuille ! Il fallait que je la vois pour tout lui expliquer. Forcément, elle comprendrait que ce n'était qu'un écran de fumé et tout s'arrangerait entre nous. Comment quelque chose d'aussi évident avait pu m'échapper. Je n'avais vraiment plus tout ma tête avec elle.

_ Eh ben ça roule bien votre histoire. Tu sais que je n'aurais pas parié un dollar sur un truc entre vous ? me lança Gale en souriant.

_ Et vous vous êtes protégés ?

Gale et moi regardons Finnick comme s'il parlait chinois. Moi, parce que je ne percutais pas de suite que pour lui nous avions forcément dû coucher ensemble (et non pas dormi plus ou moins gentiment dans les bras l'un de l'autre) et Gale parce que ce genre de phrase « responsable » ce n'était pas Finnick qui les sortait normalement.

_ T'as pas compris la question ?

Finnick me regardait avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

_ Euh, oui, oui. Bien sûr.

_ N'oublies pas, c'est important. Se retrouver avec un gosse sur les bras sans avoir fini son second degré ça fou les boules.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand la sonnerie retentie et que tout le monde autour de nous se mis en branle. Gale n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir non plus mais le sérieux de Finnick à un moment où il aurait pu caser tant de vannes était tout de même étrange pour lui aussi. Immédiatement, je pensais à Annie. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le début des vacances et nous étions en novembre.

_ Monsieur Mellark ? Le rapport entre les deux fonctions s'il vous plait.

Je relevais précipitamment la tête vers Beetee notre prof de maths. Je n'avais rien suivi et il l'avait parfaitement remarqué. Je cherchais à rattraper le coup en déchiffrant ses pattes de mouches sur le tableau mais c'était trop complexe.

Il réajusta ses lunettes…

_ Mademoiselle Cartwright, inutile de vous contorsionner de la sorte pour lui souffler la réponse, Monsieur Mellark n'est pas avec nous dans cette salle.

… et il sorti un stylo de sa poche.

_ Ce que vous voyez n'est qu'une coquille vide qu'il restera remplir ce soir pour une heure de retenue.

_ Quoi ?! Mais j'ai entrainement de….

_ Entrainement qui est op-tion-nel Monsieur Mellark, appuya-t-il. Deux heures peut-être ?

Je ne bronchais plus.

_ Bien. Un devoir vous attendra en salle d'étude à 18h.

Delly me lança un regard compatissant et je fis en sorte de rester concentrer jusqu'à la fin du cours.

A 18h, tapante j'étais devant le bureau d'étude. J'avais fait prévenir Brutus que je serais absent sur la première heure et je trépignais de ne pouvoir voir Katniss plus tôt pour lui expliquer le malentendu. Je frappais et entrais. Abernathy était installé avec nonchalance au bureau qui surplombait la salle et deux personnes étaient déjà présentes. Je ne les connaissais que de vue et me dirigeais vers le pion.

_ Mellark, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois ici. Papier s'il vous plait.

Il tendit sa main et je lui remettais la note du prof de maths. Il me fit signer son carnet de présence puis me donna une feuille avec mes exercices. Je les attrapais mais avant de les lâcher, il ressentit le besoin de me faire son laïus en détachant chaque syllabe comme s'il parlait à un gamin de 4 ans:

_ Pas de bavardage, pas de triche et ton téléphone reste sagement dans ta poche sur silencieux. Hein mon poussin ?

J'acquiesçais et il lâcha mon devoir. Je m'installais à bonne distance de lui sans toutefois me retrouver au fond et me mis à faire mes exercices. Beetee avait été dur sur ce coup là. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de rêvasser dans son cours mais je repensais à Finnick, à sa remarque sur le fait de se protéger, son air toujours préoccupé depuis la rentrée… je me faisais peut être des idées mais mon instinct me disait qu'à l'instar de Gale, Finnick aussi avait quelques soucis dans sa vie. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été très présent pour eux. J'avais parlé à Gale mais mon temps de réaction avait été plus long que d'habitude. Pour Finnick, il faudrait que je creuse un peu quitte à ce qu'il me rit au nez.

Mon devoir fini, je le tendais à Abernathy qui fit mine d'y jeter un œil. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il y comprenne grand-chose mais bon. Il avait quand même du finir son secondaire avant de devenir le plus vieux pion de l'histoire de cette école, voire de l'état?

_ Tu ne veux pas revoir ta réponse à la question 17 ?

Je tiquais, reprenais mon feuillet et relisais la question puis ma réponse avant de le regarder d'un air étonné. Il avait raison, ma réponse était incomplète. J'ajoutais la valeur manquante sous son nez et lui redonnais ma feuille. Il l'a regarda de nouveau.

_ C'est mieux, et que je ne te revois plus ici. Tu n'as rien à y faire.

Son ton paternaliste était presque choquant. Je le saluais avec un peu plus de respect que je n'en avais eu pour lui en rentrant et filais à mon entrainement. Je devais parler à Finnick et à Katniss.

_ Peeta comme c'est gentil de nous rejoindre. Trouver vous un partenaire et que je ne vous entende pas.

Je balayais la salle des yeux et constatais que Finnick et Gale était déjà ensemble alors que je ne voyais Katniss nul part. Déçu, je cherchais quelqu'un d'autre à rejoindre quand je fus attiré par des mouvements juste à côté d'eux : Johanna me faisait signe. Ne voyant personne d'autre, je la rejoignais et essuyais au passage une remarque de Gloss.

_ Eh Peeta, les séances à deux ça doit vous connaitre maintenant !

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Brutus demanda le silence. Katniss fit son apparition à ce moment et fronça les sourcils en nous voyant ensemble. Ils commencèrent tous deux à passer dans les rangs pour corriger nos positions et je me dis que si je ne pouvais pas parler à Finnick aujourd'hui, il fallait au moins que je lui parle à elle, ça devenait urgent.

_ Alors ça va mieux toi, me demanda Johanna en se mettant en position pour les étirements.

_ Ouais merci.

Je me sentais encore gêné par mon attitude d'hier soir et par notre nuit passé ensemble. Même si on n'avait rien fait, j'en connaissais quand même beaucoup plus sur son anatomie qu'il y a deux jours ! Elle se pencha en avant pour l'exercice et je la revoyais m'attirer dans ses bras en soupirant. Je rougissais.

_ Ah, ah, ria-t-elle. Ta rétine est encore imprégnée de ma plastique de rêve.

Elle était vraiment détendue avec ça et j'aurais presque préféré qu'elle ne le soit pas. Au moins, elle aurait évité le sujet. Mon silence parla pour moi, elle ne fit plus de commentaires et les exercices s'enchainèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Je m'étais détendu au fur et à mesure, ne cherchant même plus Katniss des yeux.

_ Au fait, Peeta, me souffla Johanna alors que je passais dans son dos pour un nouvel étirement. Merci pour mon petit déjeuner. C'était la première fois qu'on me le préparait et qu'on me l'apportait au lit. J'ai trouvé ça chou. Surtout après avoir passé la nuit avec toi. A-do-ra-ble.

Elle avait l'air ravie et je lui répondis dans un grand sourire.

_ De rien.

Pour moi, c'était la moindre des choses et si c'était la première fois pour elle et bien c'était encore mieux !

_ J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, ajouta-t-elle en m'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait là ? La réponse arriva sous la forme d'un grincement de dents. Je me retournais en espérant trouver Brutus dans mon dos. Mais non. Katniss me lança un regard noir.

_ Concentrez-vous sur les mouvements tous les deux ! lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, ils étaient super concentrés cette nuit, ajouta Gale pour mieux enfoncer le clou.

Tous ceux qui étaient à portée d'oreilles se mirent à rire et de ma vie, je n'avais autant voulu frapper quelqu'un mais Gale venait de déconner sévère !

Katniss resta sans voix une demi-seconde à nous regarder avant de se reprendre et de demander le silence. Je me tournais vers Johanna plus qu'énervé (le tour de Gale viendrait après !).

_ Mais à quoi tu joues !? lui crachais-je en attrapant son bras avec plus de force que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_ Je fais comprendre à cette fille que tout le monde n'est pas aussi aveugle qu'elle, répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant.

_ Arrêtes ça, tu veux!

_ Et si je ne veux pas ?

Son regard s'ancra dans le mien et ce que j'y vis ne me plus pas des masses. Elle poursuivi en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du mien.

_ Soit _elle_ ouvre les yeux, soit _tu_ ouvres les tiens !

Sur ce, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force puis se releva pour rejoindre les filles dans leur vestiaires. Elle dépassa Katniss sans lui jeter un regard mais moi, je ne voyais qu'elle et je me demandais comment j'allais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre Jo et moi avec ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre ?

Mon _amie_ venait de me prendre en traitre…

* * *

 **Résolution n°6 : Rester optimiste !**

* * *

 _Peu de Katniss dans ce chapitre mais j'en avais besoin pour la transition et les ennuis qui s'amoncellent sur le dos du pauvre Peeta_

 ** _Lumi^^_**


End file.
